We'll Be Alright
by Pekenota14
Summary: A college friend of Deeks and his wife die in a car accident. Having no one else, the couple put Deeks on their will. They leave him their house…and the guardianship of their kids. However, Deeks has the chance refuse all of that... Densi along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Deeks was sleeping, soundly sleeping when a phone call woke him up. _Ugh, a work in the dawn. Just what I needed!_, he thought.

"Detective Deeks?" He heard a male voice over the phone.

It couldn't be Kensi. She's always the one who calls him about the cases so it couldn't be her. Neither was one of the guys because it didn't sound like them nor they call him 'detective'. "Yes, it's me."

"I'm Detective Wayne, from LAPD. We'd like you to come to meet me at the Pacific Beach Medical Hospital right away."

"What is it about?" He asked, already jumping off the bed and putting on the clothes.

"It's a delicate subject to be talked over the phone."

"Yeah, but you better tell me now 'cause I'm a curious man and I'll bug you 'til you tell me!"

Detective Wayne cleared his throat and explained. "A friend of yours suffered a car accident-"

"Kensi!" He said worried, not letting the man finish the sentence.

"No. A couple, Logan and Maggie Granville. Mrs. Granville died in the local but her husband was taken to hospital and is in critical state."

"Logan…" He muttered, the image and memories of him coming to his mind. "I'll be right there. Thanks Detective."

_Why didn't they call their in-laws or any other family member? Why me? I don't see him for a few years now…_

Arrived the hospital he was taken to Detective Wayne. He informed him that Logan was still in surgery and it would take a few hours more. So, the two went down to the hospital morgue so he could identify Maggie.

"I'll wait upstairs. Take your time, Detective." Wayne said leaving.

Deeks uncovered the corpse's face and saw that it was really Maggie. He hadn't seen her in years, but she was still looking the same as she did back in college. If he remembered right, she was studying to become a History teacher. She used to visit her boyfriend, Logan. He and Deeks were roomies, so he was used to seeing and having her around and the three became close friends. Deeks smiled when memories of those days hit him.

_Logan and Marty were near Santa Monica Pier, on a local café, sitting at the tables of its outside, amusingly talking. Maggie came to meet them that day. She was coming to invite (even though it was almost unnecessary) Marty to her graduation ceremony that would occur first than Logan and Marty's. He accepted, obviously, and at some point the conversation turned into this:_

_"I bet you'll be one of the guys who will be wearing only underwear under the gown." Maggie said playfully at Marty._

_"You guessed wrong, Maggie."_

_"We'll be wearing our birth suits!" Logan finished._

_Maggie slapped the two in the arm as they laughed. "You two are so…"_

_"So what? Go on!" Marty challenged. "Charming? Handsome? Funny? Stop me when I get it right!"_

_"Oh, Marty, you'll never be anything in life if you keep with that witty humor of yours!"_

_"What? People will love my charming personality and my relentless humorous remarks!"_

_"You wish, Marty boy!"_

Deeks laughed a little, remembering that moment. "Goodbye, Maggie." He whispered and then covered her face with the cloth again.

He went upstairs and waited a couple of hours until Logan came out of surgery. The doctor informed that the next 24 hours would be crucial. But, if he survived his entire body would be paralyzed. He would not even be able to speak. He'd be in a vegetative state, only seeing and hearing. And that scared Deeks…

He remembered Logan so full of life and energetic and he was now lying on that bed and if he would open his eyes, he'd be like that for the rest of his life. He'd depend on others for the rest of his days. The doctor didn't tell Deeks about Logan's injuries because he said it had been too many to even specify them. He even added that doctors have an oath to save all the lives they can, but that it would be a pity for that man to live after such a brutal car accident.

The sun had risen for a while now and Deeks called Hetty explaining why he wouldn't show up to work that day. Hetty understood and he stood in the room, watching Logan. Deeks got startled by a phone call and he stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Deeks, is everything okay with you? Hetty told me you were in the hospital and didn't say anything else and I… Deeks, are you there?"

He heard the voice he most wanted to hear in that moment. And he was listening to it with his eyes closed. Her concern for him was warming up his heart; knowing that she was worried for him…

"Yeah, I'm here Kens. And I'm good. It was a couple, friends of mine from college that had a car accident."

"How're they?"

"She died in the local and he just came out of surgery. If he makes it the next hours, he'll be in a vegetative state for the rest of his days."

"I'm…I'm so sorry to hear that. You're okay?"

"I'm holding up."

"Do you want me to… be there too? I can talk to Hetty-"

"No, there's no need, Kensi. But thanks."

"Ok. Look, I gotta work, but I'll pass by on lunch time."

"Okay." He said barely in a whisper. It would be good to see a familiar face. "Bye."

"Bye."

He was going to enter the room again when a voice called him. "Detective!" It was Detective Wayne again. "May I have a word with you for a sec?"

"Sure." He took a seat on the chairs outside the room and so did Wayne. "Like I told you I went to their house. Their kids are alright, they have a housekeeper who also takes care of them. She told me they had left a note in case something ever happened to them and it's addressed to you."

Deeks mind was still processing the fact that they had kids. They were already motherless and if their father would survive, he'd never be the same.

"The housekeeper works for them for some years and she said she'd tell the kids about the accident."

"Why… why did you call me? There wasn't anyone else?"

"Your name was on the next of kin list along with another friend of them, but she's out of the country. There's no record of family members of any of them."

Deeks sighed and said. "Thanks, Detective Wayne."

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and Kensi was coming up. Deeks were sitting in the hallway, reading all over again that letter Detective Wayne had given him for the last hour.

"Hey there." She rubbed his shoulder, taking a seat next to him. "How's your friend?"

"He died, not even an hour ago." Kensi lowered her eyes to the floor after hearing that.

"What happened?"

"Embolism. Quick death. Silent… Painless... putting it in the doc's words…" Kensi mouthed a few words but she didn't know what to say. Luckily, Deeks understood what she meant. "I don't know how I'm feeling. They were friends, but I didn't see them for so long… you know? I don't know how I really feel… But this is not the worst." He handed Kensi the letter.

"_Hi, Marty. I don't know if you remember me at all, but I'm Logan, from Law school, remember? I don't know if you do remember my girlfriend at the time, Maggie? Well, now she's my wife and together we have three beautiful children: Zak, Lee and Eva. We decided to write this in case something happened to both of us, and if you're reading it, I guess it did. Maggie and I have no other family and we don't want our kids to be separate and sent to foster homes, so I want you to talk to our lawyer, John, (yeah, we do have one even though I'm a lawyer myself!) and he'll tell you that you're on our testament. We want you to take care of our kids, but for that we give you also our house. Of course you can refuse everything responsibility because having three children to take care, just like that, out of nowhere, it's tough. I don't even know if you have a family of your own. As far as I remember you left to LAPD and we only spoke a few times after that. As I was saying, you don't have to feel responsible to take care of our kids just because we trusted you that. You have to live your own life and we don't judge or think less of you if you don't want to keep them. Well, I guess there's not much left to say than a goodbye. I want you to know that I tried to contact you several times, but I couldn't find you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Logan and Maggie Granville."_

"What you gonna do?"

"I don't know… For now they're at school and they have a housekeeper who lives… lived with them and she looks over the kids."

* * *

**I'll continue this if you want it...So, review and tell me if it was/is worth the try. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter is as good as the first. For that I need your reviews. By the way, thanks a lot for the first ten reviews. I loved them all!**

* * *

_Two days later_

The sun had already hid itself for the day, but the sky bled bright reds and oranges across the changing horizon. Deeks stood quiet and still watching the funeral. Around the caskets were the housekeeper, that friend Detective Wayne had told him about and the couple's three kids. The boy, Zak, was the oldest. Deeks gave him around ten-years-old; the two girls were younger, one must have four or five-years-old and the other was still a baby, not older than two-years-old.

Deeks was incapable to get closer. Zak was holding his older sister's hand tightly and the housekeeper was gazing the ground. The couple's friend had in the arms the younger girl and they all watch the caskets being buried right their eyes. After that, they started walking away from there.

"Can Lily stay for dinner?" The older girl asked.

The housekeeper and the other woman who apparently was named Lily exchanged a look and she answered. "I don't see why not. I'll just pick up Jeremy at home... if that's okay for Maria."

"Oh, _sí_." The housekeeper immediately said. "It won't be any problem cooking for little Jeremy too."

_Little Jeremy… _ Deeks thought with those words echoing in his mind. _She has a son. That's why they chose me to tutor their kids…_

"Ok, so you guys want to come with me?"

The older girl just nodded, holding Lily's hand and Zak said. "No, I'll just go home." And he continued on his pace with the hands in the pockets.

He sounded angry and revolted and Deeks understood him perfectly. His parents had just died and he was already old enough to understand that.

"I give you three days off for you to decide what you'll do."A voice came from behind him.

"Thanks Hetty."

"Have you thought what you'll do, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty walked next to Deeks and stopped when she was side by side with him.

"Not yet. It's all still very fresh. Right now I'll talk to their lawyer and I'll think about this for a long time…"

"Don't give it much a thought. We need to learn when to stop thinking and start acting."

"I know, but I mean... look at them." Deeks looked at them entering into Lily's car. "They're what's left of their family. Breaking them apart would be inhuman."

When Deeks looked back, Hetty was gone. He decided to go talk to the lawyer then.

Deeks knocked lightly on the door and heard the permission to enter. "Hi…" He said, his voice coming out in a gasp. "I'm Marty Deeks." He stretched his hand for a handshake that the lawyer granted.

"John Maxwell. What can I do for you?"

"I know you are…" Deeks was still having a hard time the right bringing together the verb forms. "were the Granville's lawyer."

"I knew your name rang a bell. Please," Maxwell pointed the chair. "take a seat." Deeks sat and right after him Maxwell sat as well. "I never forget a name I write!" Maxwell gave a small laugh and Deeks laughed as well, part of his manners. "How did you meet them?"

"Logan and I were roomies during college and I met Maggie 'cause she was his girlfriend. The three of us were good friends but we never talked after leaving college."

"It was a sad thing that happened… and leaving three kids alone…" Maxwell sighed.

"I'm actually here because of that."

"Let me just grab the testament, ok?" Maxwell got up from the chair and started looking in the file drawer next to his desk. He put his glasses and sat on the chair again when he had the papers in hand. "So, as it says here, you can only keep their house if you take their kids' guardianship. Their bank accounts and their house are to be parted by the three when they reach adulthood." Maxwell took the glasses and looked at Deeks. "You'll keep the kids. 'Cause if you're here only for the house-"

"Hey, what kind of sick bastard you think I am?"

"Listen, I've dealt with a lot of cases like these. When it involves kid's guardianships and properties, usually people abandon or mistreat the poor kids-"

"Hey, I know I'm a distant friend of them, that I don't see them in some years, but you really think I could do such thing? I'm an LAPD officer and a lawyer too! I know what kind of punishment I'd have if I did such thing. And even if I didn't care about the kids, I'd care about my own life and I'd not want to end up in jail!"

"I know, Mr. Deeks. But you gotta understand my point. There are people like this. I'm not saying you'll do it."

"I know, I'm sorry." Deeks said, calming down.

"Either way, you'll have a social security worker doing home visitations every two weeks."

"It's procedure, I know it." He looked down and then said. "Who's Lily?"

"I think you mean Lilian Penny. She was friends with Mrs. and Mr. Granville. They told me they wouldn't give her their kids' guardianship, 'cause-"

"'Cause she has a son, Jeremy. I know it…" Maxwell looked Deeks for an explanation. "I overheard it at the funeral." Deeks looked at his lap and then said in a low voice. "Listen, I don't even know if I'll take them…"

"I'll do it this way: you'll have two months. If you can't take care of them, they'll be sent to foster houses."

Deeks took a while to think and then expressed. "Ok."

He left without saying any other word. Right now he'd stop by their house and see if he could talk with the housekeeper. Deeks exhaled a couple of times before rang the bell. The housekeeper showed up by the door, saying.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not interested. Mr. and Mrs… are not at home right now."_ Typical English of a Spanish person_, he thought.

"I'm not selling anything. My name is Marty Deeks… I was friends with Logan and Maggie-"

"Why didn't you show up for the funeral then?" By the way she was speaking, it seemed that the housekeeper had a close and good relationship with her bosses.

"I… I was… do you mind if I step in for a second?" The woman sighed and Deeks insisted. "It's quick, I promise." When he was in the house he showed her the letter he had been given. "I'm that Marty Deeks…"He said after she read it.

"You the one who'll take care of _mi niños_?"

"I'm gonna be honest… I'll give it a try for these two months… If I can't, I'll simply walk away."

"You'll let these three children be taken away and split up?"

Deeks eyes filled with water and answered, finally feeling that he was not okay with everything that happened in the last two days. "I'll try not to… I swear I'll do my best, ma'am." Deeks looked at his feet and then looked at the housekeeper again, asking. "Tell me more about them."

"Zak is nine-years-old. He's in fourth grade, good student. He loves his guitar and plays on a football team. But a real football team, not that football you Americans have!" Deeks couldn't help but to giggle at what the woman said. "Lee is four-years-old and she's adorable. She has a stuffed animal, a walrus named beetle. She never goes anywhere without it." Deeks smiled once again, understanding the pun but the woman just looked at her awkwardly. "And Eva is one-year-old. She's a smart little girl."

"They seem to be great kids."

"They are, Mr., they are…"

"I'll… just…" He pointed the door and walked to it. "get going... And, I was at the funeral, just far away."

Deeks drove home only to find Kensi's car parked across the street. She got off the car as soon as she saw him coming home.

"Hey. How did things go?"

"You know, I think I'll give it a try for these two months."

"And how're you?"

"I'm good. Kinda confused… I could use a beer right now."

"Hop on then, I pay." She said, walking to her car, being followed by Deeks. "I'm all ears if you need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kensi drove Deeks to her house because he was not in good conditions to be alone. If he had told her that he hadn't eaten much of a thing in the last two days, she wouldn't let him drink alcohol. He wasn't dead drunk, but he was near that. He had talked about everything that was concerning him and Kensi listened to him. It was the least she could do. When it was about her father's murder case, he supported her… well, he supported her as much as she let him do it.

"Kens?" He hummed, stumbling walking.

"Yes, Deeks?" She answered following him, reading to grab him if he was going to take a fall.

"Stay for the night."

"You're at my house, bright mind! You're the one who's staying!"

"Oh," He looked around. "this isn't my house?"

"No, this isn't your house." Kensi grabbed him by an arm and dragged him to the bathroom. She put him in the bathtub and turned on the shower.

"Ah, come on it's cold!" He yelled.

"It's for your own good, so be quiet!" She then pulled him off the bathtub when he stopped fussing. _Genius idea, Kensi! And now, what does he dress?_ "Take off your clothes." She ordered. "Not but everything!"

"And you'll just stand here and watch? Is this going to be a strip tease or something?" A mischievous smile took over his lips.

"I wait outside…" She answered rolling the eyes. "And then you can go to bed. To _my bed_!" She said reluctantly and walked to the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee for him.

"Are you going to be there too?" He asked as she was walking away, but she just ignored him.

Kensi entered the bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, only in his underwear. She took a couple of breaths to look normal and not impressed at all. "Here, it will help you." She said handing him the cup of coffee. "And get under the covers, I don't want you to get a cold."

"Am I sensing some concern from you towards me?"

"I see you're quite good already, aren't you, Deeks?" She spat out leaving the bedroom to not answer him.

Kensi hung his clothes on the shower's curtain for them to dry and walked to the bedroom again. "Where're you gonna sleep?"

"I have a couch-"

"No way, I sleep on the couch!" Deeks insisted, already trying to get off the bed.

"In the way you're drunk, you'll awake up on the floor!"

"Ok, but you can at least sleep with me." She looked at him sideways and Deeks explained himself. "We've shared a bed and nothing happened."

"Because you were sober and you knew that I'd kill you!"

"I still know that even drunk! Come on, wifey." He pulled the bed sheets so she could lie down next to him.

Kensi sighed; there was no use arguing with sober Deeks, much less with drunk Deeks! She took off the shoes and lay down in bed. After a while both were sleeping like a log. Deeks awoke up first than Kensi and went looking for his clothes. Noticing they were dry, he dressed them up. He leaned on the wall, closing his eyes and taking the hand to the forehead; he had a horrible headache, result of last night's drinks. When he opened his eyes Kensi was standing in front of him.

"You have something for headaches?" He asked her in a hoarse voice, massaging the forehead.

"Not much of 'good morning', but okay…" She mumbled. Kensi by the morning, without a dose of caffeine, is a grumpy Kensi. She rummaged in the small cabinet in the bathroom and placed on his hand two pills. "Here, take these."

"Thanks." He walked to the kitchen, still half asleep and took the pills. In a while Kensi was clothes changed and combed hair, showing up in the kitchen as well. "Thank you for letting me for stay."

"It's okay." She answered, pouring coffee into a mug. "Want some?"

"No, thanks. I'll just go now. I'm gonna go home, change clothes and then go talk with the kids. Again," He leaned onto her slowly as she was pulling her face back. "thank you." He finally placed a kiss on her cheek and left.

Kensi sighed and leaned back on the kitchen's counter, smiling as she was taking the mug to the mouth.

* * *

"_Señor_ Deeks." The housekeeper said when she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"You still remember my name." He proffered, entering in the house.

"I could I forget it?" She fired him a look. Not an angry one, but she was also shaken with all the situation and it appeared on her eyes.

"The kids are at home? I'd like to speak with them."

"Of course. I'm going to call them. Please," She pointed the couch on the living room on their left. "have a seat. I'll be right back."

Lee came quickly to sit on the couch, but Zak was mumbling to the housekeeper. "I don't wanna talk to anyone, Mimi!"

"Go there, _chico. _He just wants to talk."

"No!" He said louder climbing up the stairs soundly.

The woman showed up on the living room, giving him a look like saying that she had tried her bests. "It's okay." Deeks said and the woman left, leaving him alone with the four-year-old girl. "Hi."

"Hi." The girl answered. He noticed she was holding her stuffed animal.

"My name is Marty. What's yours?"

"Lee… Mom said for me not to talk to strangers…" Lee admitted, clutching the stuffed walrus to her chest.

"Well, but I'm not a stranger. I'm at your house." The girl swung her head to the side and gazed him with her big brown eyes. "You've there a walrus. Does it has a name?"

"It's Beetle." She showed him the stuffed animal and then hugged it again. "Dad said when I get older, he'll explain me why it's named Beetle."

Deeks smiled at the girl but his smile faded away right way. "You know your mom and dad are not coming back, don't you…?"

"But maybe you can explain me, Marty."

Just like that, Deeks' smile was back, this time a full grin. "Yeah, when you get older I'll explain it to you."

"Lily said that now a man was going to stay with me, Eva and Zak. Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me. And speaking of Eva and Zak, can you take me to them?"

Lee jumped off the couch and grabbed Deeks' hand, taking him upstairs. Lee was going to be easy to deal with because she was young and didn't understand things clearly. But he could tell already Zak was going to be a different case.

Lee opened slowly a door and peeked inside. She put her index finger in front of her lips, saying. "Shh, Eva's is sleeping."

"Okay…" Deeks whispered and both entered. Deeks stood next to the crib, watching her sleeping. After a few minutes he turned to Lee again. "Can you take me now to Zak?"

She held onto his hand again and stopped in front of his bedroom door. "Here is his bedroom."

"You can go now, sweetheart. I'll talk with him."

Deeks knocked lightly on the door and Zak said from the inside. "Go away. I don't wanna talk with him, Mimi."

"It's not Mimi, Zak. Let me talk with you."

"No! Go away!" He yelled.

Deeks started hearing a pounding sound against the door. "Zak? Zak what's going on?"

"He's kicking the football against the door." Mimi answered behind Deeks. "He does that when he's angry… Maybe you should talk with him later."

Deeks nodded, agreeing with Mimi. "Do you have a spare bedroom where I can stay?"

"Yes, right down the hall." She pointed. "You can bring your things today if you want."

"I will, Mimi…Uhm, is your name Mimi?"

"My name is Maria Elisabet Santiago, but the kids got used to call me Mimi. It's okay if you call me that way too, señor. I'm used to it."

"Okay, Mimi. I'll come back later."


	4. Chapter 4

**A brand new chapter for you all, for being amazing readers!**

* * *

Deeks drove home and stared at the wardrobe, trying to figure out what to take to Logan and Maggie's house. After a time he got all he needed together and went back. Mimi opened the door and guided him to the spare bedroom where he left his stuff. On the way to the ground floor, he saw Eva awake and playing with some toys.

"Hi there, little girl." He said sitting next to her on the ground.

Eva handed him a Lego piece and mumbled. "Plane."

"You want me to do a Lego plane?" Eva only nodded her head and Deeks lay face down on the ground. "Okay, let's see if Uncle Marty can do a plane!"

"Uncle Marty!"

Deeks couldn't hide the smile and continued the task of making a plane out of Lego pieces. "Here, Eva," He handed her whatever he had done. "I've done a plane!"

"The plane fly?" Eva asked.

"It doesn't fly," Eva's face turned face, but Deeks wasn't done speaking yet. "but, we can make it fly. Wanna know how?"

"How?" She asked curiously, getting up, following Deeks' act.

"Like this, come here." He picked her up in arms and started walking at a quick pace around the living room. Seeing that Eva was enjoying the game Deeks put her over his shoulders and she laughed even more.

"Eva," Hearing Mimi's voice, Deeks put the ground down on the floor. "let's go eat the soup." Mimi spoke entering the living room.

"No!" She said running and hiding.

"She now does this every single day." Mimi commented with Deeks.

Deeks walked to the girl, hiding behind the couch and ducked in front of her. "Come here, Eva. I'm sure I can make a plane out of the spoon too!"

"How?"

"Well, you come with me and you'll see."

While Deeks was playing the plane-spoon game with Eva, Mimi was watching him. "You have a natural thing for kids. They seem to like you."

"Not all kids apparently. Zak's still in the bedroom?"

"No, he's in the garage. He's still around that motorbike he and Mr. Granville were fixing."

"I'll go talk to him there, then. And… where's Lee?"

"Miss Penny took her for a walk in the park. I hope you didn't mind."

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's good that they keep having the same people they had around them. See, baby girl?" Deeks turned his attention to Eva. "You finished the soup. Why was all that fuss about?" Eva giggled and jumped off the chair, running to her toys again.

Deeks handed the empty plate to Mimi and walked to the garage where he found Zak. "Isn't that an awesome bike!"

Zak startled, dropping the wrench, saying. "I don't wanna talk with you!" He then turned his attention to the motorcycle.

"It's a Harley Davidson, isn't it?" Deeks walked slowly trying to win Zak's trust. "I don't understand much about bikes-"

"Yes, it's a Harley Davidson. Of '94. Dad and I are… were fixing it."

"I bet he told you when it was fixed, he'd take you for a ride, am I wrong?" Zak just deviated the look. "It has a problem with the chain drive. The roller chain is out of the sprocket. Here, let me help you-"

"No!" He pushed Deeks away from the motorcycle. "No!"

"Zak, I know this was a thing between you and your dad, but you know he's not coming back."

"I know, there was no need to remind me of that."

"I know, it was stupid of me. All I'm saying is that I can help you with it. And it can and will still be a special thing between you and your dad."

"Right, even if I let you help, what are you? Some bike expert?"

Deeks leaned on a counter with the tools while speaking. "I'm actually a lawyer, like your dad."

Zak looked him bottom up and puffed. "Yeah, right, 'cause you look like a lawyer!"

"Ok, I'm a lawyer, I just don't work as one. But, would you look at me and say that I'm a cop? I work for LAPD but now I'm a liaison agent with NCIS. Have you heard of it?" Zak nodded negatively with the head. "I thought so, but it was worth the try! You know, my name is Marty." He said while approaching the bike and the kid again, putting the roller chain back in the place. "Marty Deeks."

"You want me to introduce myself, is that it? You already know my name is Zak!"

"Right!" Deeks laughed a little. "But you already knew I was coming to stay with you and your sisters. And I guess you knew my name as well."

"I heard Lily telling Mimi. And I heard her saying that neither she knew who you are."

"You wanna know how I met your parents? Your father and I were roommates during college and he was dating your mother already back then. We were really good friends. And one thing I assure you: your father was an idiot when it came to mechanics! Jump on the bike and see if the starts."

"No way!" Zak's eyes sparkled when he heard the engine working. "Dad and I spend days on this and nothing."

"I'm telling you," Deeks started to tell turning off the bike. "he didn't understand a thing about this. Back in college we shared a car and I told him that the car was almost out of gas and asked him to refuel it. The next morning we were going to college and the car stopped out of the blue. I told him: _You bloody idiot, didn't I tell you to put gas in the car? _Wanna know his answer? _I though the E didn't mean Empty! It seemed too easy!_" Zak started laughing with Deeks' story and he felt he won a little bit of his trust.

"Did he actually say that?"

"He did. Although I perfectly recall not having been so polite with him!" Deeks stopped laughing as well as Zak as he returned to his angry face towards Deeks. "Maybe one day I take you for a ride on it. One day, when we both get over this situation a bit more. And listen to me, Zak: in no way I'll try to be your father. If I ever do, you have permission to remind me that I'm not your father. I just want to be kind of the cool Uncle that is taking care of you."

"You seem to be a cool guy, Marty… but" He reinforced before leaving the garage. "it doesn't mean that I like you already!"

"I like the already part!" Deeks said. "You'll like me eventually." He stated to himself, already alone, picking up the tools and putting them over the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got an anonymous review asking for a talk betweenKkensi and Zak. That talk was already planned to happen, I just didn't know when. Guess it happened in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Three days have passed and Deeks tried to grow ties with the kids. With the girls, Eva and Lee, it was extremely easy. Besides, he's very good with kids. Although, during those three days Zak had pranked him in every possible way and barely spoke with him. Deeks understood Zak was testing his patience and getting to know which boundaries he could cross. And Deeks had a lot of patience, trying not to mind him because giving him attention would only make it worse, making him prank him even more.

He hadn't spoken or seen Kensi in those three days and knowing that he was going back to work the next day, she decided to have a little time with him. She knows that now that he has three kids to take care, he won't be able to go out for a burger or to watch a movie at her house, because for now, he has to be present for them. So, she was the one who showed up at the Granville's house after her shift.

"Hi Kens!" Deeks said; his voice overflowing happiness. Even his tired face features seemed to have faded away. "Wanna come in?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could come with me."

"Yeah, I guess so. Mimi can stay with the kids. They'll have dinner in a while and then they'll go to bed, so I think it's okay. I'll just warn her." Kensi only nodded and he entered home to go talk to Mimi. He came outside dressing the leather jacket while asking. "Where we're going?"

"Somewhere good, I promise."

"We're going for a beer and a burger?"

"We're going for a beer and burger as well."

"There's somewhere else we're going too?" He answered himself that question when he looked in the back seat of her car and saw his surf board. "You're taking me to surf?"

"You asked me to go at your house and feed Monty. Then I saw your surf board and I remember that it's been a while since you went surfing, and I know how much you like it, so…"

Deeks cracked a kiss on her cheek, making Kensi blush for not counting on it. "You don't know how much I thank you."

Kensi was sitting in the sand as he was surfing and the moon was already going up in the sky. Then they left for a beer and a burger and she drove him back home. He opened the door, it was already late and the kids and Mimi were already sleeping. They had lost track of time, talking and having fun. Deeks was going to invite Kensi to enter when Lee showed up in the top of the stairs, asking for her stuffed walrus. Deeks remembered he had left it in his car and went picking it up.

"Come in, I'm just putting Lee to bed and I'll be right back."

"I wait here. It's nice to be outside." Kensi said taking a seat on a step. Deeks only nodded and picked up in arms the girl and went to put her to bed. "Hi there." Kensi said seeing a boy walking to enter home. "You must be Zak."

"Everyone seems to know me now!"

"I'm Kensi and… I'm very sorry for your loss."

"People tell me that all the time. I wonder if they're really sorry or if they just say it for pity." Zak was going to enter home and end there the talking but Kensi spoke.

"I was fifteen when my dad died in a car accident."

"Everyone has given me its condolences, but no-one has ever made up a story just to make me feel good!"

That answer hurt Kensi, because she was not making anything up and she was just trying to help, so she continued. "At least I thought he had died in the accident. But someone murdered him and then set the car on fire. His body was so bad that they only identified him through the teeth."

"Oh," Zak faced Kensi, rudely speaking. "now is the time when I feel sorry for you too?"

"No, I'm just trying to help you. It will all get better."

"That's what Marty keeps telling me, but I don't see anything getting better!"

"It takes time, Zak. It doesn't take a day or a week or a month. Give time its time."

"Did Marty tell you to have this talk with me?"

"No, he did not. But he told him that you prank him a lot and that you're rude to him."

"Again: did Marty tell you to have this talk with me or it's just you warning me about how bad I treat him because you like him?"

"So you do admit that you treat him bad!"

"And you don't deny you like him!"

"That's not the point, Zak. The point is that Deeks is trying to do his best. This is hard for him too and he's trying to keep your family together."

"What family? What's left of my family? Me and my sisters? I don't care about what he's doing!"

"You don't?" Kensi exalted. "Then tomorrow said that to the social services worker and they'll take you away to foster houses and then you'll be separated and adopted. You'll never see your sisters again. Is that what you want?"

"I rather be anywhere else with someone else but here, with him!"

"You listen to me, you annoying brat:" Kensi pointed her finger to his face, rising up her voice. "Marty is a great guy and he's doing his bests for you and your sisters. The best you can do is treat him good. He doesn't look the same, you know? He used to be so joyful and now he looks tired… this affects him too!"

"I really don't care!" He said slowly, word by word.

"One day you'll thank him for what he's doing. And even though you're doing this, I understand how you're feeling and I know you don't do it for bad."

"You understand me, but he doesn't!" He yelled.

"That's where you're wrong. That man you're now hazing… even I that am his partner, I don't know anything about his mother. And his father was killed in a car accident. But unlike you, he's relieved to know that he's dead." Zak didn't understand quite well what Kensi was meaning with that, so she explained. "That man you say he doesn't understand you… his father used to beat the crap out of him and his mother. He shot his dad when he was eleven and he turned out to be a lawyer and a cop. He fought every day and I know that no matter how many things you do to him, he won't give up on you… Keep that in mind next time you think about being rude to him…"

Zak entered the house quickly with tears starting to rush down his face. As he was entering, Deeks was coming out. "Weren't you supposed to be in bed? What if something had happened to you?"

"I'm going to bed now, Marty. Good night." Zak spoke with a whiny voice.

"Wait, what…" Deeks couldn't finish the question because Zak ran upstairs, so he closed the door and asked Kensi. "What happened here?"

"I saw him here, we started talking… I may have said things he didn't like."

Deeks ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Oh God, what if he hates me even more now? I'm not saying it's your fault, but…"

"I don't think it will happen. But if it does, I apologize already."

"What do I do, Kens? I don't know what else to do…"

Kensi couldn't bear to see him that desperate and sad, so she hugged him tight. As he was one step down hers, she could snuggle in his arms even more, putting her chin over his shoulder. "Tomorrow they'll go to school you'll go to work. Maybe time away will make it better."

"Who knows?" He said looking at her face. "And tomorrow the social services come here…" He took a deep sigh and then put a smile on the lips. "But thank you for taking me to surf, and for the beer and the burger. Maybe on the weekend I take you for a burger too. Or maybe we can watch a movie. I don't mind being _Titanic_ again!"

Kensi's lips drew a smile and she uttered. "It's a promise… See you tomorrow." She patted him on the shoulder, walking away slowly.

"See you tomorrow, Fern."


	6. Chapter 6

Deeks awoke up with the sun and quickly dressed up his clothes and walked to the kitchen to see if anyone was awake already. Zak and Mimi were.

"Good morning, people."

"Good morning, niño." Mimi said.

It took her four days to change Deeks' treatment from señor to niño. In fact, that's all he is; he seems to be an older brother or an Uncle for those kids. And Deeks didn't mind a bit with that treatment. He knew that around the kids, he behaves almost like them sometimes.

"Good morning, Marty." Zak also said, finishing the bowl of cereals.

"Mimi, can you give us a second?"

"Of course." The housekeeper answered leaving the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Marty… For what I've been doing..." The boy apologized, not raising the eyes.

"It's okay, Zak. I know it's been tough."

Zak put the spoon inside the bowl and looked at Deeks. "Is it really true that your dad beat you?"

"Yes, buddy." Deeks answered, taking a seat next to him. "It's true. Kensi told you, didn't she?" Zak only nodded, responding to his question. "Did that talking with her helped in something?"

"A little bit." Zak started eating again. "I thought you didn't understand me… but I guess you do."

"I understand you a little bit, yeah. But I think Kensi knows better. She was very attached to her dad and she lost him too soon too. It tore her apart." Seeing that Zak had finished his breakfast and they were finally having a conversation after four days, Deeks suggested. "Want a ride to school?"

"Thanks. I didn't feel like taking the bus today." Zak spoke, grabbing the school bag.

"Be ready for a tough day. People will be over you all day."

"I know. That's why I didn't feel like taking the bus. I don't feel like being with a lot of people right in the morning."

The two were leaving for the car and Deeks picked up the phone to call Kensi and tell her that he was the one who'll give her a ride. Mimi smiled with what she sees; the two of them may have started to understand each other. In just an hour, Mimi was taking the two girls to daycare, keeping Logan and Maggie's wish of having their kids being around with other kids even though they had someone to take care of them all day.

"Hi, Kens. I'm taking Zak to school and then I pass by and pick you up, okay?"

"Alright. It's actually better because I slept in and your call awoke me up!"

"Ah, that's me, doing community work! See you twenty. Bye"

"Bye."

Zak noticed the smile on Deeks face after he talked with Kensi, making him ask. "You already knew her back then? Back when her dad died? Because you said it tore her down…"

"No. I just met her three years ago and last year we investigated her father's death because ever since she was fifteen, she didn't believe her father's death was accidental, so she went to investigate. And that was when I saw how much it hurt her all those years."

"What happened?" Zak asked once again as they were already in the car.

"He was murdered. The accident was just a cover up."

"She seems to be nice. Yet, yesterday I thought she was… tough!"

"That's who she is. She has this shield protecting her, but she's amazing. Maybe one day I invite her to have dinner with us and you'll see how great she is. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I'd like to meet her better. But, can you invite Lily for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, buddy. I'll give a call to Mimi to take care of that. Here, we arrived." Deeks stretched his hand to Zak. "Have a good day, mate."

Zak gave him a handshake, saying with a smile. "Thanks… You too."

When Zak left the car, Deeks got his eyes on him until he vanished among his friends and then he rested his head on the wheel. That talking took a huge burden off Deeks' back. He needed to take things slowly with him.

* * *

"I see things are going better between you and Zak. For you to take him to school…" Kensi said when she entered the car.

"And all thanks to you. It was good for him to see that he's not the only one who had been through that kind of situation."

"Well then, glad I could help."

"And, he wants you to have dinner some day." Kensi frowned, looking at Deeks. "He wants to meet you. He said you seem nice."

"That's unexpected, but I accept it."

"You don't have another way other than that. Consider this a payback for the dinners at your mothers to which you take me."

"Oh, please! You lick your fingers after eating and say you love my mother!"

"Oh, well, no argument in there. Your mother is an excellent cook! And she's a nice lady, who gave birth to a ninja like you!" Kensi smacked him on the shoulder and Deeks said in a groan. "That was supposed to be a compliment. For both of you!"

"Compliment accepted, then." Kensi said, smiling.

"Well, but now I retrieve it for the shoulder smack!" She smacked him again on the shoulder. "Ouch! I'm driving, okay? And what did I do this time?"

"You retrieved the compliment!"

"Fine, I gave it back to you. Just… just don't smack me again!" He said, stopping across the street of the coffee shop.

Kensi grinned and got off the car while both were going to get a coffee. "Oh, and everyone at the OSP already knows about… pretty much everything."

"You told them? Worst, Hetty told them?"

"No. A social services guy came to interview us all."

"Why?"

"To know if you're up to the task of keeping them. I thought you were smarter than that, Mr. Lawyer!"

* * *

Deeks sat on his desk, dragging the chair closer to Sam. "Three days away made you forget where is your desk?" Sam mumbled seeing Deeks from the corner of the eye. "Or forget about boundaries?"

"What can I do get a kid's trust?"

"Take the kid somewhere nice, like the park, the zoo or the beach. Talk with the kid but give him his time."

"Counseling could be good too." Callen commented, flipping the newspaper page.

"For you and the kids." Kensi added, entering the conversation as well.

"I don't recall asking for your opinions!" Deeks said.

"But they're right, Deeks. You and the kids could use some sessions with a psychologist."

"I know a great psychologist, if you want his number, Mr. Deeks." Hetty spoke, showing up. "Now, upstairs. Mr. Jones and Mr. Beal will give you details on this assignment."

Sam, Callen and Kensi were going upstairs but Deeks stood behind, asking Hetty. "Can I leave for about an hour? Around 3 P.M. Today the social services are going to the house and I don't mean to start giving bad impressions by changing the visit's hour."

"Of course, Mr. Deeks. As long as you come back as soon as possible."

"That won't be a problem, Hetty. Thanks."

"Now, upstairs!" She ordered.

* * *

**Next chapter is major in Densi. Just warning...!**


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend came quickly and the first evaluation with the social services had been good, but there were not given any further details on that. Zak had returned to his self before talking with Deeks, so he was suffering with his pranks again. But apart from that, everything was great because Zak was now pranking Deeks playfully and not with the purpose of hurting him. And with the weekend came Kensi's dinner at the Granville's house. Zak and Lee were debating on which place to visit for the next day, because the LAPD officer was following Sam's advice and taking the kids or to the zoo or to the beach. But still, there was not an agreement. That was when the bell rang and Deeks got up to open the door since Mimi was busy making dinner.

"Hey there." He said with a smile transcending his face.

"Did I come too early? It's just" Kensi looked back and Deeks noticed she was holding something in her hand. "Monty wouldn't stop barking and running around."

"You brought my buddy? Oh Gosh, I missed him!" Kensi handed him the dog leash and he pulled the dog inside so Kensi could enter as well.

When he realized his lips were already on her cheek, placing there a kiss. That was unusual. Unusual but not at all awkward. Kensi felt her cheeks burn but smiled and looked down as he didn't give importance to what just happened and walked in the living room. Kensi came right after him and Mimi came out of the kitchen, cleaning her hands to a piece of cloth that she put over the shoulder when she saw Kensi, declaring.

"_¡__Oh, cariño, que ella es hermosa!_" (**Oh, dear, she's beautiful!**) Deeks looked at Mimi, a bit clueless because his Spanish was not that good for him to understand.

But Kensi understood her. "_Gracías_, Mimi." Kensi said, blushing again. "I feel like I already know you. De-Marty speaks so much about you."

"I can say the same, _chica_!" She then turned to Deeks, saying. "Dinner's ready, you want me to serve it?"

"Better. I want you to come and have dinner with us."

She tilted the head and smiled and walked to the kitchen to bring the dinner. Kensi went with Mimi, to help her. Meanwhile, Deeks walked to the kids, totally distracted playing with Monty. "So, you guys reached an agreement?"

"I wanna go to the beach." Zak said.

"I wanna go to the zoo!" Lee protested, crossing her arms.

"Okay, it seems that only Eva can untie this." He picked the toddler in arms, asking her. "Where should we go tomorrow, beach or zoo?"

"Say beach, E, say beach!" Zak insisted. "It has sand and the sea. You love the sea and seagulls!"

"Zoo, Eva! We can see lots of animals!"

"Elephants too?" Eva asked, looking at Deeks.

"Yeah, it has elephants too!"

"Zoo! Me wanna see elephants!" Eva pronounced, clapping her hands.

"It's to the zoo, kids." Lee was celebrating with little hops and Zak crossed the arms. "Sorry, Zak. The ladies have made their choice! I will take you to the beach this next week. And we'll go just the two of us."

"_Él te ama. __Mucho. Y yo sé que lo amas también. __¡__No esperes!_" (**He loves you. A lot. And I know you love him too. Don't wait anymore!**) Mimi was telling Kensi as both were coming from the kitchen.

Kensi glanced at Deeks, playing with Monty and the kids and smiled. "_Él está siendo cauteloso porque tengo miedo de me enamore, pero ... pero es el momento para mí dar el paso hacia adelante._" (**He is being cautious because I'm afraid to fall in love, but ... but it's time for me to take the step forward.**)

"What are you two chatting in there?" Deeks asked, putting Eva on the high chair.

"Nothing important." Kensi answered, taking a seat next to Zak.

Still, she couldn't hide the grin on her lips when Lee came running to his arms and he lifted her in the air above his head, making the little girl giggle. And then put her on the floor and both sat at the table to start the dinner. In the middle of the very cheerful dinner Kensi asked to go to the bathroom and Zak guided her to there. That was when Mimi turned to Deeks, asking him.

"So, have you ask her out on a date?"

Deeks choked with the water and coughed a couple of times, but Mimi was still staring him, waiting for an answer. "You just know me for a week and you say this kind of things already?" He joked, trying to gather his breath.

"I'm just asking an innocent question. There's definitely something going on between you two!"

"There is no _thing_, okay?" Mimi rolled the eyes and looked at him again. "Uh, that's the Kensi gives me when I say or do something wrong." Deeks put his eyes on Lee who started laughing with his statement. "You're laughing at me? 'Cause Uncle Marty misbehaves too... sometimes!"

At that moment Kensi and Zak returned to their seats and they picked up the last topic they were talking before the two had left the table.

* * *

"You have a boyfriend?" Zak asked Kensi as both were going upstairs.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"No, but you're just like the prettiest woman I've ever seen, and if Marty doesn't want you, I do!"

Kensi muffled a laugh to not embarrass Zak, but said. "I think I'm too old for you, Zak."

"And you're _just _Marty's partner?"

"_Just_ Marty's partner."

"Bathroom is over there." Zak pointed and took a seat on the top step, waiting for her. "You know, whenever he talks on the phone with you or says something about you, he smiles a lot. I think he likes you." The boy said when Kensi was back.

Kensi tried to say something but she was out of words. Even a nine-year-old could see whatever is going on between them. The two walked to the dining table again, finding them on an amusing conversation.

* * *

Mimi asked to leave for the night because her sister was very sick and she wanted to check on her. Deeks agreed right away and even offered to take the housekeeper to her sister's, but apparently Mimi is far more stubborn that Deeks and ended up taking the bus. So, for the first time Deeks was alone with the kids. Luckily, Kensi was there too, in case something happened. They all wanted to watch a movie, something very workaday for the partners, although, they never watch animation movies, which was the case. The five were watching _Despicable Me_, a movie that seemed to portray Deeks' situation very well: a man who has three kids to take care of. And that was a commentary often made by Kensi, Zak and Lee.

It didn't take much for the three to fall asleep. First little Eva, then Zak and the last one was Lee, sleeping with her head over Deeks' legs. Even Monty fell asleep, lying on the floor right next to them. Kensi helped him carry them to their beds and then the two stood staring at each other outside the house.

"I should get going. It's late and… see you tomorrow at work, right?"

"Yeah, right." Kensi was not walking away, even though she had already saying goodbye, so Deeks' drew closer and closer to her. Their noses were stroking on each other, both with lips parted, breathing faster and heavily. "I'm gonna do this the right way. You're free tomorrow night?"

"You're asking me out on a date?" Although it was against Kensi's will, her eyes closed when she felt his lips brushing on hers. "Yeah, tomorrow I'm free."

Deeks pulled his face back a few inches and Kensi leaned forward on him, trying to bring back that closer. He smiled, happy to cause those feelings on her. He took his hand to her face and pulled it closer again and just when he was going to kiss her, Mimi showed up, walking away really quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said as she was passing by, entering into the house. "Don't mind me! Keep going on whatever you were doing!"

The two of them walked back a few steps, grinning, staring at everything but each other. Then they took a look at one another's face and smiled even more. "See you tomorrow at work, then. And after that, to… our date… Where're taking me?"

"I don't know, woman!" Deeks let out on a laugh. "I just asked you out, now I need to think where to take you!"

"Always taking things lightly! You'll never change, will you?" Kensi said, starting to walk away.

"If I'd change, I wouldn't be the same, and you wouldn't like me!"

"Actually," Kensi had opened the car's door and before entering said. "you could work on that cocky attitude, and on the way of talking too much. Maybe have a surgery and change that tiny bladder of yours that makes me pull over every twenty minutes so you can pee."

"Night, Kens."

"Oh, and on-"

"Night, Kens!" He interrupted her, pretending to be pouting and she just laughed and entered in the car.

* * *

**Was it a bit of "major Densi" as I announced on the previous chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank you all the reviews and apologize the fact that I haven't been answering them, but school just started and it's been a crazy swirl!**

* * *

Zak entered home, still trying to look not amused and not pleased, but he loved the afternoon at the zoo. Eva and Lee were both enthusiastic and happy and as soon as they entered home, the three kids headed to the dining table and Deeks went upstairs. He was nervous because he was going out on his first date with Kensi, and he wasn't quite sure how to behave.

"How do I look, Mimi?" He asked, coming downstairs to the dining room where the kids were eating. He was wearing as usual, jeans and a shirt, but only adding a tie.

"How do you feel in that?"

"I feel weird." He said, shaking. "I don't know what to dress!"

"Kids, keep eating, I'll be right back. And you, walk on!" Mimi said to the kids, making Deeks walk in front of her to the upper floor.

"You think she'll like it tonight?" He asked swallowing nervously.

Mimi took off his tie and dressed him a black blazer while saying. "I think so, why wouldn't she?"

"Well, I'm just taking her out for dinner, but how… how do I even act?"

"Just be yourself,_ niño_. That's how you should act." Deeks tried to say something but instead he tilted his head back, heaving. "Everything will be okay. Just be yourself, alright? It's just a dinner out, and as far as I know, you two already know each other for quite a while, so that first impression thing is something to not worry about. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you'll try to be at your best, making her laugh and all that because you really like her and you don't want her to go away."

"Yeah, in that you're right. And I think she may like me but…"

"But what, hum? I can tell you that she's yours if you know how to handle her."

"So, it's time to work for real on our _thing_?"

"You young people always getting new ways to say you're in love!" Deeks deviated the look and Mimi put him in front of the mirror, so he could see how he was. Now he was only wearing his usual clothes, with no tie or anything that made him feel uncomfortable and not him at all. "So I expect you to come home tonight?" She asked bedecking the coat's collar. Again he fired her an embarrassed look. "Oh, don't give me that look! I have a son of your age!"

"So, you think I'll be good?"

"You're a cop, _cariño_! You fight bad people and you can't face the woman you love? This is so typical of men!"

"Hey, I bet she's nervous too!"

"Of course she may be, dear. Women get nervous too, they just learn how to disguise it!" Having said that she left to the floor below, leaving him staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was time to pick her up.

"Hope she rejects you, Marty!" Zak joked when Deeks was going to leave.

"Don't say those things, _niño_!" Mimi said to him. "He's already nervous enough!" But despite of what Mimi may say, Zak just laughed, having fun to make Deeks even more nervous.

* * *

_(__**a/n:** _**click on the link for the image of Kensi's dress, because I'm not good at describing clothes****! (it has the ht tp before, and you gotta put the link altogether)**

southkoreans. biz/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/ 03 /Korean-Dress. jpg_)_

* * *

Deeks breathed a couple of times before knocking on the door. When Kensi opened up, he just couldn't stop staring her.

"Why are you staring?" She asked, looking down herself. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Not at all." His eyes rambled up and down her and he affirmed on a sigh. "You're stunning. I mean, you always are, but today... Not that the other days it's any different, it's just…" Seeing Kensi's efforts to muffle a smile at his clumsy and nervous attitude, he said. "I should probably shut up!"

"Well," She proffered, closing the door and enlacing her arm on his. "I now kinda feel weird because I'm all good looking with this dress and you're so casual…"

"Oh no, it's not your problem. I'm the one without fashion senses!"

Deeks took her to a good, modest restaurant near the beach, and with time both started loosing the nervousness. They were behaving the same they are whenever they're together. Instead, tonight there were no beers, burgers or movies, and they weren't sank on the couch. They were at a restaurant, eating like normal people, as Deeks said, without any other distraction before their eyes other than themselves. It was good for both to notice those little details they hadn't noticed yet.

Well, but that was a restaurant with people dancing around. Basically, if people felt like it, they could get up and dance to the sound of the music. And that was what Deeks decided to do. He placed his hand over Kensi's one that was over the table and waited a little, seeing her blushing and then grabbed it and got up. He pulled to dance, slowly, getting their bodies together. He gently placed his hand low on her back, bringing her close.

They could feel each other breathing in a trouble way, amazed by the closeness. He tried his best to keep on dancing slowly, without stepping on her. Kensi closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his, being lulled by his fearful dance moves. Slowly she let go his hand and wrapped both arms around his neck. He embraced his arms around her hips too and the two moved like this for a while. They were just breathing and living fully that moment, without any concerns.

"It isn't written anywhere than a liaison and an agent can't get involved." He said, opening one eye to peek.

"You read that?"

"Trust me, I'm a lawyer!"

Kensi smiled broadly and said. "Ok. I trust you."

She pressed her lips on his. She had made the first move, she was only waiting for him to turn that lips' touch into a kiss. He opened his mouth, gathering air and kissed her. One of his hands went to her face, cupping it, the other went further down to her waist, crushing her against his body. As for Kensi, one the hands grabbed strongly on the coat's lapel, and with the other she was knotting his hair in her fingers. It was a slow and very aware kiss, being enjoyed. When the hand that was on his hair met his way down to his jawbone, they broke the kiss, recovering their breaths. He pecked on her lips again, to make sure it had happened and that she would allow him to repeat it. And she did. After he pecked on her lips once, she sought for another smooch. He grasped softly her hand and made her spin over herself, resting her back on his chest. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear.

"Does this mean you trust in me as a lawyer, as a partner or as something else?"

She turned around to face him, saying with a smile. "I trust in you as a partner. As a lawyer? I can't really tell. I've never needed you as a lawyer."

"And as something else?" His eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

"We'll get to that." Suddenly his eyes turned to the floor, but when she placed her hand on his face and touched lightly on his lips with her thumb his eyes turned to her again. "But I can already say I do trust on you."

He kissed her again but he couldn't contain the smile wanting to bloom on his lips. On both lips' actually. "So, this is our _thing_ being solved?"

"Please tell me that there's always been _this thing_ between us, because whenever you denied it, it just made me feel that maybe you didn't like me and that it was just me making up things."

He pecked on her lips a lot of times, saying between the little pecks. "It has always been a thing… I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I made you think there wasn't… if I made you feel insecure… Ok? I'm sorry."

"It's okay now." The two continued dancing tightly to each other. "You're making me a softy! I feel like smacking you in the chest just to make sure I'm still me!"

"Oh, trust me, you're still you! But, alright, do what you gotta do. I kinda miss it!" He closed his eyes and groaned as she punched him in the chest. The two laughed a little after that. She then leaned her head on his chest and he rested his chin over her head and closed his eyes. The two kept slowly dancing for quite a while until they decided it was late enough to leave.

* * *

**Should Mimi wait for Deeks to get home that night?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A very, very quick upload! lol**

**I just watched Castle (oh God, let's not even start talking about it or else I don't shut up!), I did my Maths homework, it's raining (rain does some effects on me!) and I wrote this chapter. The idea was already in my head, so it was easy.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Deeks woke up with the early Californian sun, shyly illuminating the bedroom. There was no smell of breakfast, he couldn't hear the kids running around and in a flash everything that happened on the night before hit his mind. He turned around slowly, only to face Kensi sleeping next to him. She woke up at the same time as him and turned around to face him.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked still sleepily.

"No. Does yours?"

"A bit. But it's not from hungover! We didn't drink that much, and I remember last night pretty well."

"Then you remember hitting your head on the headboard, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I do! But, does your head hurt?"

"If you're asking me if my head is hurting because of hungover, no, it doesn't." She leaned over him, slowly placing a kiss on his lips. "Like you said, we didn't drink that much to get drunk. I slept with you very conscious of my mind."

Deeks looked the wristwatch and stated. "We have half an hour before we head to work. Got any suggestions?" He smiled cheekily , raising the eyebrows.

"Yeah, I may have!"

He pulled the bed sheets over their heads, covering them two under them and rolled on top of her.

* * *

Deeks headed to the Granville's house and tried to not make any noise and was surprised to find Mimi sitting on the couch, sleeping. "Morning, Mimi." He spoke low and she woke up. "You slept here all night?"

"I fell asleep. Didn't have intents to sleep here in the first place."

"You did need to wait for me. You asked me yourself if I was coming home! Besides, that's not good for your back." He explained, pulling her by the hands.

"Are you saying I'm old, Mister?" She said, trying to sound offended. "I'm just fifty-seven!"

"I didn't say any of that, young lady!" He said on a chuckle, walking with Mimi to the kitchen. "And, just so you know, you are very good for the age you have."

"I know, _niño_! I was just messing with you!"

"Are the kids awake?"

"Zak was dressing up, but I'm very sure he's sleeping over the bed."

"I'll check on him and then take a shower."

Deeks opened slowly Zak's bedroom door and found him sleeping face down over the bed, already fully dress but the sneakers laces were hanging loose. "Captain Zak, it's time to leave the sleep in land and go to school."

"Am I going to school on a ship?" He mumbled, his voice being muffled by the bed sheets.

"No… but what about on a motorcycle? Just to make your friends jealous of you and the girl all around you?"

Zak rolled and lied face up, speaking with the eyes still closed. "My father was genius enough to buy a motorcycle but not the helmets!"

Deeks started tying his shoelaces. "Well, since our college times your father has always been that smart. Have you heard that saying: "You can't teach an old dog new tricks"? Well, the old dog is your dad!"

"I wonder how he graduated from college!" Zak quipped. Talking about his parents wasn't that difficult right now.

"He cheated. A lot! And your mother taught him how to make this little cheat sheets. He put them in the jeans, inside the jackets, on the shirt's sleeves."

"Is that real?" Zak asked, finally opening his eyes.

"Part of! Well, your mother did teach us how to make those little cheat sheets, but we never used them." Zak jumped down the bed as Deeks told him. "Downstairs. Mimi's doing breakfast. And you're taking the bus. It's not to stay on land like it happened last Friday, ok?"

"I'll be sure to get the bus today."

* * *

When Deeks entered the bullpen he only saw Sam and Callen talking, but Kensi's shoulder bag was over her desk. "Morning, guys. Where's she?"

"She and Nell are in the restrooms for a quarter hour now." Sam said while Deeks was taking his seat.

"We think she had a date last night and she went straight to Nell to tell her everything."

_Oh God they know! Oh God they know!_ That was all Deeks could think of. "A date?" The LAPD officer said with a nervous laugh. "Nah, I don't think so. She'd have spoken to me first. I'm her partner!"

"Right Deeks!" Sam declared, looking at him. "Because Kensi would immediately go to you if she had a date!"

"By the way, Sam and I were talking about what we did to the last guy who dated her."

"Oh, I can see. You two got all protective big brothers and scared the guy a little."

"Oh no." Sam's voice sounded scary, especially because he was speaking very close to Deeks' ear. _Jeez, they really know! They're warning me! Ok, ok, keep cool!_ "We didn't just scare him. We beat him up,"

"And then chopped him in pieces and threw him overboard in high seas!" Callen finished.

Deeks exchange looks between the two and gave a nervous laugh. "But the guy deserved it, right? He hurt her, didn't-didn't he?"

"Yeah." Sam said out loud, making Deeks' startle, and rested back on the chair. "He was a real ass to her."

The guys didn't finish the conversation because they saw Kensi and Nell approaching. Nell went upstairs and Kensi took her seat. "If I could be a woman for a day, I'd love to know why women go all together to bathrooms!" Deeks joked, looking straight at Kensi, although his eyes still remembering last night's events. "Do you do dirty things in there? Like dirty things to each other?" He couldn't continue fantasizing because Kensi threw him a pencil and he had to duck.

"Guys," Nell spoke from upstairs. "we got a new case."

The four got up and started walking upstairs, but Kensi and Deeks stood a bit behind. "How much did you tell Nell about last night?"

"I didn't tell her who was my date." She walked in front of him, quicker. "But I did say he hit his head on the headboard!"

"Ok, that, that was no big deal!" He spoke, walking faster to reach her. "That was not only my fault if I recall it right! You're listening to me?" Kensi entered the room, and put on a straight face, disguising the fact that was smiling because of Deeks' attitude.

* * *

**For those who read it, I'll try to update on "Wouldn't Change A Thing" today as well. **

**Don't forget to review here!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kensi and Deeks were outside the NCIS facilities, talking. Everyone of the team had just gone home, but the them two were the only ones who were still there, because when the workday was over and they were outside, Deeks stole a little smooch from Kensi and both were sure that Sam had seen it.

"I think Sam saw it, Deeks!"

"And, so what? They'll end up knowing about us. Besides, you and I, we're not partners."

"No?" Kensi asked incredulous, looking at Deeks. "Then what are we?"

"I mean, we're not partners, partners! Technically, we're not from the same agency, so there are no rules against us dating."

"I know, but is it that difficult for you to understand that I want to keep us a secret for now?"

"No, it's not that hard to understand." Deeks had enlaced his arms around Kensi waist and was pulling her close. "I want to keep us a secret for now too."

"Ok, then it will all be better if you don't grab me while we're in the workplace." Kensi snapped, getting rid of his arms' hold. "And, nothing about giving me those looks!"

"What looks?" He asked shifty, smiling a little and staring her sweetly. Slowly he was moving forward to her, trying to kiss her.

"That look, Deeks!" She ended up trying to hide the smile and pecked his lips quickly. "From now on, we're keeping professional, got it?"

"Got it." He pecked her lips quickly too and walked to the car. Kensi smiled; sometimes she's not sure if he's really listening to her or if he just wants to tease her.

"See you later?" She asked before entering into her car.

"Oh, look at you, desiring me with all of your strengths-Oh no, no, no, no!" His speech changed when he saw her walking towards him, ready to punch him in the arm. "Ok, ok." He was huddling, leaning on the car. "I hope to see you tonight, but right now I have to go watch a soccer training and a psychologist appointment to be at."

* * *

There were 15 boys training in the field, doing free kicks to the goal. That's when he saw Zak doing his kick, and he scored. After scoring he followed the others, running around the field. The training was near the end and after completing three laps, they reunited in a circled and the coach talked with them. The team was then allowed to leave. Along with them, the parents that were sitting in the bleacher left to their cars, only leaving Deeks sitting there alone. Zak didn't walk to the showers with his team but walked to Deeks, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey, Marty. What're you doing here?"

"Came to see your soccer training. I remembered at the last minute that it was today and I wanted to come and see."

"Can you play?" Zak got up again, walking in the field.

"Not really," He said, following him. "but I can give it a try!"

Zak kicked the ball to him and Deeks stopped it under his foot. "Nice, dude! Kick it back." Deeks did it but the ball ended up very far away from where Zak was standing. "It's ok. It's actually not bad for a person who can't play!" Zak kicked it back at Deeks, explaining. "This is like when you shoot your gun. You need to aim it right."

"But when I shoot," He frowned and made a grimace seeing the ball going out of its trajectory again. "I do it with my finger, not my feet! I can't kick it right, Zak!"

Zak conducted the ball near Deeks and started doing tricks, amusingly laughing, knowing that Deeks couldn't steal the ball from him. "I'm scoring in your goal, I'm scoring in your goal!" Zak shouted going closer to the goal and Deeks ran in there too, trying to serve as a goalkeeper. Zak kicked the ball and Deeks didn't even see it enter. "Goal! Goal! Goal! Goal for me! Zak, 1, Marty, 0!"

"Told you I didn't know how to play!" Deeks grabbed the ball, breathless. "Now go shower or we'll be late for the appointment in the psychologist."

"Do we really have to go? Again?"

"Yes, Zak, it's for the best. Now, go shower. I wait for you in the car."

* * *

The appointment with the psychologist didn't take more than an hour and when the two came out, it was already night. Like the first session, in the last week, everything was productive and Zak seemed to be opening up and collaborating. And Deeks was trying his best to cooperate as well.

"I already called Mimi and said we're not going home for dinner."

"Where're we going then?"

"Buy us a hot dog and go to the beach as I promised you last week."

"Cool." Zak said excited, entering the car. Deeks signaled Zak he was going to take the call he was receiving before entering the car and the kid just nodded, accommodating in the seat.

"This is Deeks."

"Mr. Deeks, it's John Maxwell, the Granville's lawyer, do you remember me?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I remember you. What's going on?"

"You know that the legal term to accept or not child's custodies is 60 days. However, Ms. Penny came to talk to me and proposed the following deal: she can take custody of the children if you deny it, but, you only have 30 days to give me your answer. Are you interested?"

"Can we…" Deeks looked at Zak, who looked so happy. "can we talk about this tomorrow? I think this isn't something we can discuss over the phone. Or right now."

"Of course. I'll make sure Ms. Penny will be in my office as well. Thank you for your time, Mr. Deeks."

"I'm the one who has to thank, Mr. Maxwell. Thank you." Deeks tried to clear off his head that conversation and only think about it the next day. He entered the car, smiling as usual, saying. "Ready for the hot dog?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

* * *

During the walk on the beach, Zak asked for more stories about his parents. Zak seemed to get curious about Deeks as well and interested in getting to know him. Deeks didn't deny answering any question, because as the psychologist told him, bonding with Zak through sharing stories or memories was essential since he had lost two important people in his life. Dr. Hayley said that it was important to let Zak ask things and to never push him. Time would be the key word, and Deeks seemed to be doing it just right. When they arrived home, he was warmly welcomed by Lee and Eva, who seemed to have missed him a lot. He made sure to put all the kids to bed and before leaving, he sat at the dining table with Mimi, who was having a tea. Just for seeing that specific drink, his mind thought he was walking to talk with Hetty, which was not completely untrue, because both Mimi and Hetty are good at giving advices. Motherly advices…

"_¿Hola niño, cómo estás?_"

"_Muy bien, muy bien._" Deeks sat in the chair in front of Mimi and quickly added. "But let's talk in English, please!"

"How's your girlfriend?" She asked taking a sip of tea.

"Let's keep talking in Spanish, then!"

"Didn't it go well? By your face this morning, it seemed the date went well."

Deeks smiled, lowering the look, feeling shy. "It did, Mimi. It was amazing."

"Uhm, that look! Where were you going?"

"I was going home, get some more clothes and then I was going to see her." He spoke scratching the nape of the neck, still foolishly smiling.

"Then what are you doing here? Go, _niño_! I don't want you home before tomorrow morning, ok?"

"You're asking me something so easy to do, Mimi!" He said with a laugh, running out the door. She only smiled with his behavior. Deeks seemed like one of Mimi's children too.

* * *

Going back home after a week felt great for Deeks. The way it felt seemed very similar to whenever he had to go undercover for too long and could come back home after that. It felt great… simply great. He grabbed some more clothes and lay down on the couch. Monty came to lick his face and hands, happy to see him again. That talking with Maxwell came to his head again and before he noticed, he closed his eyes, thinking about it. But it was a brief moment because he remembered he was going to Kensi's. Although something felt different... He thought to be sleeping, feeling fingers running through his hair, and sometimes those same fingers caressing his face and lips.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked finally opening his eyes and noticing he was still lying on the couch but that his head was over Kensi's legs.

"A little bit. When I lifted your head you kinda grumbled some things!"

"Why are you here?" He lifted up the head, kissing her lips.

"You want me to go away?"

"No." He laid the head back on her legs. "And please keep doing that, it was feeling good!"

Kensi chuckled and continued running her fingers through his hair. "I came here to feed Monty as you asked me a week ago. And since you said you'd probably go to my house, but so far hadn't showed up, I thought you had forgotten."

"How could I forget about my sexy girl?" Again, he raised his upper body and kissed her neck and lips.

"Are we something for real?" She asked seriously. "Like something-"

Deeks didn't let her finish, kissing her mouth. He sat on the couch and held her face in both his hands, deepening the kiss. "Is this good enough for an answer?"

"Do you have to go to their home tonight?"

"Mimi said she just wants me home by tomorrow morning." He got up and pulled her by the hand. Their bodies clashed and pecked on her lips once more. "I have all night for you, girl."

"I like it when you call me your girl." Kensi confessed, getting lost in his mouth again.

* * *

**What do you think it will be Deeks' decision?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Day 8/60_

Kensi opened her eyes tremulously. She was not used to take the sunlight directly in her eyes in the morning and then was when she remembered she was not sleeping at her house. She was at his house. Her eyes closed again and a smile took over her features. Kensi took her hand in his that was holding her by the waist and in his sleep he intertwined her fingers with hers. At least she thought he was sleeping until he kissed the crook of her neck.

"Morning, gorgeous." He mumbled placing a kiss on her cheek.

Kensi turned over to face him and Deeks laid the head over the pillow again, smiling and caressing her cheek with the thumb. "Gorgeous? My hair must be a mess, my-"

He pecked her lips slowly, whispering then. "It doesn't matter how much you try, you'll never look bad."

"You're sure about that?"

Deeks lifted the bed sheets and look at her under them, only wearing her lingerie. "Yup, I'm sure!" She laughed, pressing her hand against his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else. He kissed its palm, trailed kisses up her arm to her shoulder and then back to her lips. "Join me for a shower?"

"What's the point of having a shower here and then have to go home and change clothes?"

"I'm gonna be in that bathtub. Isn't that enough incentive?" He asked, pulling her by an arm out of the bed.

Kensi walked on her knees over the bed, enlaced her arms around his neck and kissed him, saying in his mouth. "It's an amazing incentive."

"I lo…" Deeks stopped his voice from coming out his mouth but stared her, thinking for a while what he was going to say. Again he had a taste of her mouth and pulled her off the bed. "You wanna show up for dinner tonight? The kids loved you and Lily got Zak this new game for the PlayStation and he's eager to try it. I'm sure everyone would love to have you there."

"Isn't it today that you're having that talking with that Lily and the lawyer?"

"Yes, it's this evening. If you say yes to the dinner, I pass by your house after the meeting and take you."

"I'll think about it, but this doesn't count as a dinner out."

"I know, I know, I'll make it up to you with another date."

"That's what I thought! You think I'm that kind of women who sleeps with the guy on the first date?" She said walking to the bathroom.

"No I don't, because, technically, after our first date we didn't get much sleep!"

* * *

Deeks knew he was already late to pick up Kensi like he said he would, but he had to have a talk with Dr. Hayley first. After a lot of insistence on his behalf, he got back the 60 days granted by law, but he bluntly admitted in front of Lily Penny and the lawyer that, for now, he didn't feel up to the task of being responsible of three children. Right now, he was the one who needed a talking with the psychologist. Dr. Hayley explained to him that that was a reasonable fear but that he needed to take things slowly. After all, he'll still have so many days to go by, he could change his mind.

Dr. Hayley also advised Deeks to take the next step with Zak. They seemed to be growing closer, so she suggested that Deeks took him to their parents' grave. She told him that that would shock a bit the kid and that the first days would be a bit rough, but that he needed it. Based on what she had on Zak at the moment, she knew he'd take it, well. Zak seemed to be comprehensive kid, but like everyone he just needed his own time. Having said that, Dr. Hayley also said that, once more, Zak needed to be proven that he was not the only one going through that kind of situation. She advised Deeks to take Zak not only to his parents' grave, but also to Kensi's father's grave or even Deeks' father's grave. The LAPD officer then decided to be doing that on the following week.

After that talking, he headed home, already bringing Kensi. Both Mimi and the kids welcomed Kensi very warmly, like if she was already part of the family. At some point, Lee even called her as Aunt Kensi, and after saying it once, the girl enjoyed it and continued addressing Kensi like that. And Kensi didn't mind a bit. She seemed to be fit in that little family so well.

* * *

_Day 16/60_

When Deeks confronted Zak with the idea of going to Logan's and Maggie's graves, he obviously got frightened. So frightened that when they came off the car, Zak held tightly in Deeks' hand and didn't let go a second. Before taking the boy to his parents' graves, he conducted him to Donald Blye's one. He had only visited it once or twice with Kensi, but it was enough for him to memorize where it was.

"See? This one was Kensi's father."

"She was fifteen, wasn't she?"

"Yes. She was a bit older than you, but it doesn't mean it is different in any way. She said she lost her best friend, and unlike you, she was the only child. And she lost her dad, just like you did."

"And her mom?" Zak let go Deeks' hand for a while.

"She's alive, but they didn't talk since Donald's death. Now they are making up for the lost years." The cop let the kid assimilate those thoughts before offering his hand to be held again. "Come on, there's some other grave you need to see." That particular one would be very harsh on Deeks. It'd be the first time would be visiting it. "I didn't know he was buried here. Actually, I didn't even know where he was buried and never wanted to know, but I did this for you, Zak."

"Who's he?" Zak asked when they stopped in front of a tombstone with the name Gordon John Brandel written on it.

"Was my father."

"Why you have never cared? Why you don't call him dad?"

"I'm gonna teach you the difference between father and dad. Father is the one who only cared about making you, nothing else. Is the one who has the cold blood to tell you you were conceived by accident. Dad is the one who cares about you every day, who treats you right. Who gives you love and protection and doesn't make you wield a shotgun to him." Deeks didn't take the eyes from the tombstone while he spoke.

"Why isn't your name Brandel too?"

"I changed my name when I hit 18. I changed from Martin Andrew Brandel to Martin Andrew Deeks."

"If you could see him right now, what would you tell him?"

"That I turned out just fine, and that I'll never be the kind of father he was to me."

Zak grasped tight Deeks' hand, saying. "You're right, Marty."

Deeks took then Zak to his parents' grave. The kid started crying and when the LAPD officer was going to give a few steps back so he could have some privacy, Zak hugged him and kept crying, mumbling. "Don't leave me too, Marty. Don't leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, buddy. Do you want to stay here a bit alone? I'm staying right there, ok? I'm not going anywhere." Deeks slowly walked away from the kid him and let him there for a while, watching by distance.

Zak sat on the lawn, pulled the knees close to the chest and talked low to his parents. Deeks wished he could do that about his father, but he doesn't feel any love or appreciation for him. He wished he had had a good childhood like Zak, Lee and Eva are having. But he also felt that 'jealousy' about Kensi. Even though she was the only child, and a girl, her father loved her a lot, and taught her all the kinds of things that Deeks learnt by his own. He doesn't know where his mother is, he never cared about knowing where is father was. He just wanted to run away from all that, and like he said, he turned out just fine.

After a while, Zak came to meet Deeks, saying they could go home and when he entered the car, he even thanked him for taking him there. Both got home gloomily, sat on the table and ate, almost unwilling. All the kids and even Deeks moved to their bedrooms pretty early, although Deeks followed the boy, to have a little talk with him. Zak begged him to stay there until he had fallen asleep, and Deeks did it, staying by Zak's side until he surrendered to sleep. Then he walked to his bedroom and as soon as he fell over the bed, he fell asleep as well. Mimi was the only one was still wake, watching television when someone knocked on the door.

"_Hola, chica_. Come in." She said when she opened the door and saw Kensi standing there.

"Marty's home, right?"

"I just checked on him. He's sleeping already." Mimi stated, closing the door, walking with Kensi to the living room. "He and Zak had a very challenging afternoon."

"I know, he told me they were going to the cemetery. Well, if he's sleeping, I'm going-"

Mimi stopped Kensi before she could reach the entrance door. "Why are you going away? It's very late, I won't let you go away right now. Besides, if you came to see Marty, it must have been on something important, am I right?"

"Not really, Mimi. It's just we didn't see each other outside work for a week, and I thought about coming by, but… it's just silly, Mimi."

"There's no silly things in love matters. You miss him very much, don't you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Wrong?" Mimi laughed. "There's nothing wrong in missing someone. Go upstairs and stay for the night. Feel like you're home."

"I'm not going to wake him up, Mimi. He must be worn out."

"Or I'm badly mistaken or you won't even need to wake him up. Just lying down beside him will be enough. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mimi."

Kensi got his bedroom and found him sleeping back turned to the door. She only took off her shoes and carefully lay down next to him. She looked at him for a while. He looked so peaceful and deeply sleeping, but when she touched his hair and his face his lips drew the curve of a smile and he did that cute little touchy thing with his nose. And this time Kensi knew he was deeply sleeping, but that even unconsciously he could recognize her touch.

"Last week you were going to say that you love me, but you stopped." She whispered, still stroking his face. "I believe that you thought you'd scare me, but… but I'm in love with you too." Kensi brushed her lips on his and slowly pressed them. She then lied down close to him and fell asleep.

She was sleeping very well until her bladder decided that it couldn't hold it any longer. She got up slowly, trying to not make noise because right now it was deep night and everyone was sleeping. The thing is that Kensi didn't remember anymore where was the bathroom and she ended up entering on Eva's bedroom. The girl was standing on foot inside the crib and next to her was Lee, putting the pacifier in her sister's mouth.

"What you're doing here so late?"

"I can't sleep." Lee answered. "Neither Eva. Can we sleep with you Aunt Kensi?"

"Sure, I guess. Go to Marty's bed, I'll be right there." Kensi picked Eva in arms and put her on the floor.

The feeling of holding a child was new for Kensi, but something she liked it. She watched the baby girl walking hand in hand with her big sister, going to the other bedroom while she headed to the bathroom. When she returned to bed, the two girls were already lying down on the bed, next to Deeks, and Kensi had no other move than to lie down next to them. Seeing those two girls sleeping between her and Deeks made her mind travel to a place where she had kids of her own and where Deeks was still lying next to her. She thought she'd hate it, but all she wants is to keep doing her job and to get home at the end of the day, be with her kids and have someone by her side every day. And right now, it's not only Deeks who fantasizes about it…

* * *

**As guys noticed I start writing the day number, so you always know where the action is unfolding.**

**This chapter a slightly longer and I think it turned out well. Do you agree?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who loved the previous chapter will love this one MUCH more...**

* * *

_Day 17/60_

Kensi was having breakfast with Zak, Lee and Eva, all amusingly talking and laughing. Zak had with him an open notebook with some text written on it.

"Hey, Kensi, could you take a look on my work? I have to present it Monday, and I don't know if it's okay."

"Of course, Zak. What is it about?"

Zak handed her the notebook and explained. "We have to orally present a little biography of an American hero and I chose Rosa Parks."

"Oh, wow, Rosa Parks?" Zak nodded with a smile when Kensi looked at him. "I'm impressed. Why did you choose her?"

The boy didn't have time to answer because Mimi showed up in the kitchen, checking the hours on the wristwatch. "Marty isn't up yet? Mrs. Myers from the Social Services is here in a quarter hour and he's still sleeping!"

"I'm up, Mimi." He said walking to the kitchen, still sounding sleepy. "I'm already up, don't wo-" He frowned when he saw Kensi in there. "Hi, Kens, what you're doing here so early?" he leaned in and kissed her lips, which only made Mimi smiling, confirming that those two were a recent couple but already rock solid.

"Early? I came here last night but you were already sleeping and Mimi didn't let me leave, so I kinda slept in your bed. Oh well, me and the girls!"

"I knew it!" He exclaimed then putting a kiss on the girls head's and giving a high-five to Zak. "I knew I couldn't mess the bed sheets that bad just by myself!" He picked a mug and while was serving himself with coffee he peered to Zak's notebook and also stated. "Rosa Parks? Wow, that's impressive for someone your age. Why did you choose her?"

Again Zak couldn't answer because Kensi's phone rang. "It was Callen. They are taking Snider to boatshed to question him and they want us there."

"How long will it take?" Zak asked worried, exchanging looks between Kensi and Deeks. "You didn't forget my soccer game this afternoon, did you Marty?"

"No, of course I didn't. And I'll be there. We just need to show Snider all the evidences we have against him and he'll have no way to escape other than confess that he's guilty. It won't take long."

"Ok." He said more relieved. "And Kensi, would you like to come? If you don't, I understand."

"I'll be there, Zak. But right now I really gotta go."

Deeks then said. "Ok, tell them I'll be a bit late because of the Social Services visitation, but I'll be there as soon as I can." Kensi put on the jacket and walked to him, who was leaning on the kitchen counter, and locked her lips on his. Again, Deeks was about to say those three little words, but once again he stopped himself from doing it. "I'll meet you there, then."

"You two are just too adorable." Mimi commented after hearing the front door closing, unable to hide a smile. "And what are you waiting for to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Please, Marty!" Zak scoffed. "Just tell her that you love her!"

"Would you just eat, please?" Zak smiled and so did Mimi as Deeks tried to ignore them, taking a seat where Kensi had just been sitting.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were on their way to the game, taking the kids with them. Deeks commented that the Social Services visitation had been good, but he couldn't be more specific than that because neither he had information on that. And they didn't talk about it again. Arrived to the field walked to the locker room to dress up the team's uniform while Kensi and Deeks walked with the girls to the bleacher. They had just sat when Zak showed up near them with a boy, the same age as he who was holding tightly to his arm.

"Marty, can my friend sit here?"

"Sure, but he came alone?"

"No, his parents are up there." He said pointing them.

Deeks looked at the couple Zak was pointing and said. "Alright, for me it's totally okay. So, what's your name, bud?" At this point Zak was already walking to the locker room again.

"I'm Jimmy. I just moved in and Zak is the only one who has been my friend."

"It must be harsh being new around here. And I know kids can be mean."

"Especially if you're blind." Deeks froze with Jimmy's answer and he sensed it. "It's okay. You don't have to feel pity for me. Zak was the only one who didn't feel that way. He said that after losing his parents, people also felt pity for him and he didn't like it."

"And I can assure you that I won't feel pity for you. For me, you're a nine-year-old just like Zak and just every other kid."

Jimmy smiled broadly, stating. "Zak said you were cool and he wasn't lying."

The match took place and it was an entertaining match, full of fair play and a lot of goals, and the match ended up tied with three goals for each team. Zak got the chance to score one and both Kensi and Deeks noticed that he looked up to the cloudless sky and held his tears, dedicating the goal to Logan and Maggie. When it was time to return to the locker room and change clothes, Zak came running to the bleacher, took Jimmy down to the field and called his coach. Deeks took the girls and with Kensi also went down to the field.

"Mr. Wheeler" Zak said to his coach. "since Grayson is leaving the team, we lose our goalkeeper and I think Jimmy would be great."

"But he's blind." The man whispered, noticing that Jimmy's eyes were static.

"But I'm not deaf. If you don't want me on the team because I'm blind, just say it!" Jimmy let go Zak's arm and started walking away.

"Jimmy, wait! Please, show him what you can do... Just like we do on school break." Jimmy turned back and held on Zak's arm again. He guided him to the goal and proceeded to do free kicks. "Jimmy may be blind, but he developed a great hearing."

The coach, Mr. Wheeler was astonished, seeing Jimmy keeping all the balls out of the goal. Near the sideline was Deeks with Eva in arms and next to him were Kensi and Lee. Jimmy's parents approached them and his mother said.

"You've got a hell of a kid there. Being new in the town is difficult, and being Jimmy blind just made it harder, but Zak didn't push him away. He says he's his only friend."

"I know…" Deeks mumbled, feeling his heart squeezed, seeing Zak and Jimmy so happy. "Even I'm amazed by him, every day."

Jimmy came running to his parents after hearing their voices, saying happily. "Mom, dad, I got on the team!"

Between so many congratulations both thanked Zak for what he did, and with the promise of going to each other's house, Jimmy and his parents walked away. Deeks put Eva on Kensi's arms and hugged strongly Zak who replied the hug. "I'm so proud of you, Zak. You did something amazing. Your mom and dad would be very proud of you too."

Kensi was moved seeing those two hugging so tightly. Deeks saw Jimmy as himself when he was young and lost, without friends and that was when Ray showed up and helped him, just like Zak did. And seeing Zak's action reminded him of that and that fulfilled Deeks with pride, even though Zak wasn't his son.

* * *

Kensi went home with them, because the truth was that she only wanted to spend as much time outside work as she could with Deeks, and she was starting to like too much the kids. Well, not a weird too much, but getting as affectionate with them as Deeks. Mimi was out for her grandson's birthday, because even though she didn't want to go to not leave them alone, Deeks also pushed her out of the house, and the woman left with a sincere thanking. They ordered pizza and were playing PlayStation until Zak remembered the homework and ran to pick up the notebook.

"Tell us now why you chose Rosa Parks." Deeks asked when the kid was back in the living room.

"My dad always said that the real heroes aren't the ones who do big things but the ones who do small things that help lots of people. And, being my mom a History teacher, she always said that Rosa Parks was her favorite hero because with such less, she gave much more to the world." Kensi and Deeks were impressed with Zak's words but he admitted. "I just quoted the first paragraph of my text!"

"But it's amazing buddy, because I know you're being true. What you did today with Jimmy, that's doing such less and changing so much of his world. It kinda reminds me of me and my friend Ray. He was the only one who was my friend when I needed." Deeks shook his head and put a smile on the lips. "But, let's forget about it. Let me see how the text is."

While Zak and Deeks were around the notebook, Kensi was playing PlayStation with Lee and Eva was playing on the floor with her toys. They dined the pizza and continued having fun a lot of laughs until it was already late and the kids fell asleep, completely tired. Deeks took them to the each bed and came to meet Kensi in the living room again. The two got lost in caresses and kisses when Deeks spoke.

"I have such luck in having you. You are so understanding with what's going on, you help me with the kids, you've been by my side since the first day. You're just incredible… Would you be offended if I ask you why do you do this?"

"Because I like the kids." Kensi pulled him for a slow kiss and admitted. "And because I love you."

"I love you too."

Deeks couldn't resist but to pull her into his lap and eagerly kiss her. His mouth went down her neck and he was delighted in savoring her skin, pulling from her muffled moans. He strapped his arms around her and carried her to the bedroom, still lips locked on her. That night was promised to have a different taste.

* * *

**Was it just me who thought this one was good too? Well, I did love writing this one...!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I warn you: every time you think something wrong is about to happen, keep on reading! It's nothing, I swear! it's just more fluffly-ness...**

* * *

_Day 29/60_

It was Saturday, probably a Deeks' favorite week day. It's usually the day off work and the day he gets to go surfing. It had passed almost a month and the routines were already established. There was always time for the kids, for work, for Kensi and even for surfing, and in the Granville's house they had understood how important surfing is for Deeks, so in the Saturday's morning or evenings Deeks leaves for a couple of hours and enjoys that time on the sea.

So, right now Deeks was changing clothes, ready to go back home. Today he spent more time surfing and now was on a run to get home. Mimi should be waiting for him to come so they could have dinner. But the unexpected happened when he was walking on the sidewalk and someone grabbed him from behind.

"Keep on walking, surfer boy."

Deeks turned around, saying. "Ray?"

"It's Charlie Mitchell, remember? You were the one who gave me this crappy name!"

"What are you doing here in LA?" The two of them greeted with a hug. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is alright. Jenna and I came to stay for the weekend."

"He was already worried we'd leave and he wouldn't see you!" Jenna spoke, greeting Deeks too, carrying a little girl in arms that must be around two-years-old.

"Wow, is she the precious girl you so talk about?"

"Yes, she is." Ray said proudly, picking up the girl from Jenna's arms. "She's little Light Mitchell, the light of my life."

"Hi there, Light. How are you?"

"Good." The girl answer, giggling and hiding her head on Ray's shoulder.

"You know who this man is?" Light only nodded her head. "He's Uncle Marty, I told you about him. He's the reason why your mom and I got to be together."

"That's not true. I know you'd have come back for Jenna anyway!" After knowing who Deeks was, the girl stretched her arms to him and he pulled her into his arms. "Oh, she isn't shy! She must have pulled that from you, Ray! And the looks? Definitely from Jenna!" He said noticing the girl's red hair and blue eyes.

"Well, thank God in that!" Ray joked. "Can you imagine her looking like me?" Ray and Jenna had a laugh, and she put her arm around him, probably telling him he had no reason to say that, but Deeks wasn't paying much attention, playing with the girl. "I knew you were good with kids, but not this much. Oh, did things with Wikipedia worked out?"

"They did, but it's just the two of us. We don't have kids. Well, that's not actually true for me. Remember me talking about Logan?"

"If you're talking about your roommate, I remember vaguely, if is someone else's, then I don't know!"

"Yes, Logan my roommate. He and his wife died a month ago in a car accident and they left me their kids' guardianship. But, I still have another month to think about it."

"I guess this is the part where I hail a cab and leave you two talking?" Jenna asked with a grin.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Jenna gave a kiss to Ray and while she hailed a cab, Deeks put Light on the ground and she walked to her mother, holding her hand.

After Jenna leaving with Light, Deeks and Ray crossed the street and walked to the bar in front. The two of them started playing snooker while talking about what happened in their lives in the past two years. And the two seemed to be up in the clouds with their lives. Just like that, the hours went by and Ray left and since he and Jenna would be leaving in the evening of the following day, Deeks promised to take Kensi to meet them. When Deeks got home he found Eva whimpering, like if she had been crying, Mimi walking from side to side in the living room, Zak sitting on the couch, apparently worried and Lee tangled up on Kensi's lap.

"Good night? Is everything okay around here?"

"_Oh, Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe_, you're okay!" Mimi proffered in a sigh, hugging Deeks tightly.

"Of course I'm okay," Eva came walking to him and he picked her in arms. "why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you seen the hours?" Kensi complained, getting up from the couch. "Mimi called me, asking me if you were with me because you had left for surfing and hadn't come back yet."

"I surfed for a bit more today and then I found Ray and I lost track of time. I'm sorry I didn't call, my phone was off."

"I know!" Kensi said. "We realized that when you didn't take my calls!"

"Ray is leaving tomorrow and I'm meeting with him. I promise I'll call if I'm late, but if I forget again, please don't worry about me, okay?" Mimi and Zak nodded, but only Kensi didn't seem to be alright. Mimi took the kids to bed and left them two on the living room. "Were you really that worried?"

"I had to leave the dinner with my mother because Mimi was getting worried."

"I meant you all, not just Mimi or the kids. Were you worried about me?" He said with a sly smile playing with the corner of his lips.

"I'm not kidding, Deeks!" She affirmed serious, which made him get serious too. More than serious, he got worried. "Good night." She said walking to the door.

"Wait, Kens. I already said I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm… I'm just gonna go home. Bye." And without further goodbyes she left and Deeks was staring the door, watching her leave.

"You're hungry, _niño_?" Mimi asked by the stairs. "I left you some food."

"You always think of me." Deeks said with a smile, following Mimi to the kitchen.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not angry!" Mimi put the plate in front of him and handed him the cutlery, taking a seat in the chair in front of him. "You got us all worried."

"I'm sorry, but I met with an old friend and… and I lost track of time. I'm sorry." He looked in the pocket for the phone and turned it on, showing up 13 missed calls from Kensi. "13 missed calls?"

"I said that everyone was worried. Surprisingly Zak didn't start to think you had walked away on him, Lee just kept asking about you and Eva started crying after seeing Kensi crying."

Deeks swallowed the food slowly, feeling a knot in the throat. "Ke… She… she cried?"

"It was just a few tears that she made sure to quickly clean, but she did cry. When I asked her why she just said you once told her that it happens even with experienced surfers. I don't know what that means, but I'm sure you do."

He put down the cutlery and confessed. "Actually I don't remember why or even when I said that."

"So, if tomorrow you're late, we shouldn't worry."

"I'll try to call, anyway."

"Then leave the plate in the sink." Mimi said getting up from the chair. "Good night, _niño_."

"Night, Mimi."

Deeks couldn't finish eating, still thinking about the fact that Kensi had cried… and all because of him. And that sentence of her? He couldn't remember when or why he said it, but he was sure that when he'd remember, he'd know exactly why she cried. He lied down in bed, wide awake. He couldn't shut his mind, tossing and turning around in bed. And that was when it occurred him what Kensi meant with that sentence. It all happened a few weeks before Logan and Maggie's death. Deeks was surfing and Kensi was sitting in the sand. After that, they'd be having a beer and a burger, as usual. But a big wave swallowed Deeks and completely disappeared. Kensi called him a couple of times, getting desperate and he finally showed up in the seashore, completely breathless. She ran to him, asking him if he was alright and he told her: "_It happens even with the most experience surfers._"

* * *

Kensi opened the door, rubbing her eyes. She had been taken from the bed because of someone knocking on her door in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm really sorry… You thought I had drowned. I worried you and I made you cry-"

"I didn't cry."

"Right, I forgot that you don't cry, your eyes just sweat!" She smiled, looking at the floor and he smiled as well, proud to cause that reaction on her.

"It was just some tears…" She whispered.

"But your tears matter to me. If they didn't worry me, why would I be here in the middle of the night to apologize? I couldn't sleep, feeling tightness in the chest, thinking that _I_ made you cry. I was thinking that I'd apologize to you first thing in the morning, but I just couldn't…" He took his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I needed to come here and apologize because it broke my heart knowing that I hurt you. Monday morning I'll ask Callen and Sam to punch me hard in the face because I made cry the most important person in my whole life."

Hearing that made a tear rushed down Kensi's face, but she wiped it away quickly, embracing her arms around him and resting her head in the crook of his neck. "It's because of these things that impossible for me to get angry with you." She whispered into his ear, lowering then her mouth and kissing his neck.

Deeks' eyes blinked and he let out a deep sigh when he felt her hands wandering on his chest. He kicked back the door, closing it and said. "I guess I can stay for the night. Mimi is like Hetty. They always know everything."

Those were the last words said by any of the two for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Marty already left to his friend?" Zak asked arriving the kitchen where was only Mimi, knowing that Deeks wakes up early on Sundays.

"No. He's with Kensi."

"Did he call this time?"

"No. I just know he's with her. She's the most important person in his life, and after I told him she cried, you should have seen his face. That was true concern. They really love each other."

Zak sat in the chair, serving himself with cereals and milk. "Do they love each other more than my parents did?"

"There's nothing as more love or less love. It's a different kind of love. They put their lives in each other's hands, every day. They have to trust each other that much. Imagine one of them dies and the other can't do anything to help. That's guilt for life… There's such a strong bond between those two... Do you understand?"

"Then people wonder how I'm so smart!"

"Oh yeah? And how's your explanation Mr. Einstein?"

"I learn things that don't come on the books. My mom always said that is smarter the one that learns with life and experience than the one who learns from books and never preaches what he learnt."

Mimi ruffled the boy's hair, saying. "You are really smart, Zak. And I have to tell you, there are not many kids like you nowadays. There are not many that are smart like this."


	14. Chapter 14

**And as the days that go by, the more I love writing this fanfiction!**

* * *

_Day 43/60_

Mimi saw a car arriving and parking across the house and expected it to be Deeks', so she waited for him to enter. But he never entered, so she concluded it wasn't him. It only meant it was Kensi, but she wasn't knocking on the door or ringing the bell. When Mimi peered at the window she saw Kensi walking back and forward.

"Darling, you want to come in?"

"Is he at home?" She asked as she was desperate.

"No, he's out, but he warned this time." Mimi gave a little laugh but then embraced her arm around Kensi's shoulder and pulled her inside. "What's messing up with your head?"

Kensi pressed her lips together, inhaled deeply as tears rushed down her cheek. She wiped the tears away, saying. "I'm fine, Mimi. I really am!"

"Niña, I'm not Marty, you don't have to be..." Mimi sighed with the lack of words.

"Strong, invincible, hard hearted? Because, really… I don't feel like being like that anymore… I'm tired of trying to look like I'm fine on my own, all alone."

Mimi took a seat on the couch and Kensi did the same. "You need to give your heart a chance to express itself."

"That's why I asked him these days to think." Kensi got up, walking to the window, taking a look at the outside. "I was never like this before and-"

"And stop thinking about the past. You won't change it. No one ever could change it. Just focus on the present, on the here and now."

"He's different. I know it." Kensi turned around looking at Mimi with a smile on her face. "I just feel it."

"Then tell him that. Tell him why he's different."

"It's just when I'm with him it feels-"

"No, you're telling him exactly that. Exactly that thought!" Mimi reinforced seeing Kensi's smile widening with some thought that had passed by her mind. "And you'll see everything will be alright."

"Mimi?" Zak said at the top of the staircase. "Can you come and check on Lee? I tried to help her but she says she just wants you."

"Excuse me, Kensi." Mimi promptly said, going upstairs while Zak came down a few steps and sat on one.

"What's wrong with Lee?" Kensi asked, taking a seat next to Zak.

"She says her belly hurts."

"Lee is sick and Deeks isn't home? Did he say where he was going?"

"He told me he was going to have a couple of drinks. But when he left Lee was okay." Kensi sighed deeply, thinking that he wasn't home because he'd be a complete mess, and all because of her. "He's a mess because you told him you want these days to think. He thinks you want to break up with him… Are you gonna break up with him?"

"No, Zak, I'm not breaking up with Deeks." Kensi felt even more guilty. Since the team solved the last case so fast and effectively, Hetty gave the weekend off and Deeks planned on spending those three days with Kensi, until she told him she wanted to think.

"Why do you call him Deeks? Why not Marty? I mean, he's your boyfriend. You don't trust him?"

"It's not a matter of trust, I trust him my life, it's just… it's the way I've always called him. And I don't want that to change."

"When did you start trusting in Marty?"

"There was this room... full of lasers that would trigger a bomb. I was trapped in there and he helped me pass through most of the laser rays, but there was no way I could go through the last one. That was when he stretched his hands to me. I asked him if he was sure if that would work… if he was sure he wanted to do it and he said he wasn't sure. Even so, I held tight in his hands and he pulled me with all his strengths out of that room. I fell on top of him and felt the bomb going off behind me, but we were both okay… After that moment I knew I could trust in him."

"And were you scared?"

"Yeah…" She let out in a sigh. "I was scared I'd die there. And I was frightened that we could both die there. I didn't want him to risk himself for me… but that freaking idiot does it every time…" Kensi took a deep sigh, remembering that day and then said. "But don't you think it's way past your bedtime, Mister?"

"I was just being a good brother and helping out my sister!" He said, unable to hide a little mischievous smile.

"Ok, but good wills apart let's walk to bed!" She spoke, walking with him to his bedroom. "Night, Mr. Good Wills!" She told him as he was getting under the covers.

"Night, Kensi." He responded, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her cheek.

Kensi felt powerless with the kid's action, so she snuggled the bed sheets to him and then leaned in to kiss his cheek as well, saying while ruffling his hair with a slow gesture. "Night, Zak."

Kensi left the bedroom, switching off the light and walking along the corridor when Lee saw her walking by and called. "Aunt Kensi!"

"How are you?" She asked, entering the bedroom and saw Mimi sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My tummy hurts a lot!"

"Who told you to eat all those Oreos?" Mimi asked playfully.

"You?" Lee joked as well. "Mimi, can Kensi stay here with me?"

"If she wants, I don't see why not."

Kensi got a look from Mimi and immediately answered. "Of course I stay. When I was little and my tummy hurt too my mom used to stay with me all the time, telling me a story until I fall asleep."

As Kensi took Mimi's sitting place, the housekeeper said. "Well, if you're staying here with her, I'll go to bed. Anything and you call me."

"Don't worry, Mimi. We'll be alright."

"My mom used to tell me a lot of stories too and dad always peeked under the bed for monsters. Now Uncle Marty does that. Can you tell me a story?"

"I'm not great at telling stories, but I can try." Kensi offered the girl a smile. "There was a girl, who always thought she'd be fine by her own. She thought she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, and that she was better that way. But one day, this… guy showed up and put a smile on her. She never thought she could smile like that again, just because of a guy's joke or goofy character. With him she doesn't feel she needs to be so independent, or so strong. She definitely doesn't want to lose him, and when she believed that happily ever after couldn't exist, she finds herself believing in that. He makes her believe in that… She feels so happy and what she thinks it's so perfect, it actually is perfect. And there's nothing wrong with it, contrary to what her mind tries to make her believe."

"Do they get to be happily ever after in the end?"

"I hope so… What do you think?"

"He made her smile and made her happy, so yes! They get to be happy…"

"You're right, Lee. They have everything they need to be happy. Now, you should get some sleep."

"Can you check under the bed first?"

"You're already replacing Uncle Marty on that task?" He said, leaning on the door frame. He walked in, knelt on the floor near the bed and peered under the bed. "No monster and no bogeyman. Just Beetle, the walrus." He said putting the stuffed animal under the covers next to her. "Night-night, now?" Lee only nodded her head, crushing the stuffed animal against her. "And no eating that many Oreos again."

Soon Lee fell asleep and Deeks got up from the edge of the bed and stretched his hand at Kensi. And, without any fear, she put her hand over his and let him lead her out the bedroom, walking to his.

"For how long have you been there?"

"Ever since Mimi left the bedroom…" Deeks put himself in front of her, staring into her eyes. "Do they really get a chance to be happy?"

"Yes, they do." Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for a kiss. "Now you'll let me say everything I need, and just then you say anything, ok?"

"Okay."

Kensi leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes, avoiding looking at him. "You're different than everybody… When I'm with you, when you wrap your arms around me, it… it makes me feel home… and it feels amazing. I don't want to hide my feelings for you. I feel like going a bit softer… for you…" Kensi lowered her voice, barely whispering. "And when you say I'm yours…" She sobbed, choking on her own breath. "this happens… my breath gets caught in my throat and I feel my heart tightened, but I love it." She opened her eyes as her hand touched his face and she whispered again. "I needed these days to think… just to be sure that…" Kensi brushed their lips together, speaking into his mouth. "to be sure that you're all I need."

She waited for him to say anything, but he didn't. He just kissed her tenderly and both walked back with breaking the kiss. He sat and she straddled over his legs, placing her knees over the bed. She broke the kiss, just to look at him and to move his hair from the front of his forehead and placing a kiss there. She then dove into a kiss on his mouth and he placed a hand on her back and rolling their bodies, laying her over the bed. The game of kisses and caresses went on for the rest of the night, without any chance for sleep to show up and interrupt their acts of passion.

* * *

**A little review...?**


	15. Chapter 15

_Day 53/60_

"We're still interested in knowing who your mystery boyfriend is." Callen commented when Kensi entered the bullpen, late, and accompanied by Nell.

"What is it so interesting about that?" She asked putting her shoulder bag over her desk.

"What is it? And why is it so interesting?" Deeks asked, showing up as well, sitting at his desk.

"Kensi's boyfriend." Sam said. "She's always showing up later than usual."

"I'm late as well and it doesn't mean I'm dating someone!"

"But you're different, surfer boy! Besides, who'd date you?" Sam stated with a laugh.

Eric's whistled broke their conversation and making it impossible for Deeks to fight back Sam's comment.

Eric popped a photo on the screen and explained to the team who had just arrived, standing next to Hetty. "This is Gunnery Sergeant Diane Kamp. She is being accused of giving information to the Iranian. She's disappeared but she left a note saying she had evidences to prove her innocence hidden where only the person she trusts the most knows."

"And that person is…?" Callen asked.

"Connor Kamp, her five-year-old son." Hetty answered. "Your main objective is to talk with the boy and find where those evidences are, so that we can clear Gunnery Sergeant Kamp from these accusations and catch the real mole."

Callen then took the speech as Hetty left the room. "How're gonna speak with a five-year-old without looking like pedophiles?"

"Well, that's difficult." Nell joked. "Connor is at the moment living with his grandparents and they refuse to admit knowing where Gunnery Sergeant Kamp is."

"They probably fear retaliation against them or Connor." Sam concluded. "Whoever is giving information to the Iranian is probably watching really close Kamp's steps."

"And, the problem is, they haven't let anyone talk to Connor." Eric added. "He's currently at the day care center in-"

As soon as Eric displayed the information of the daycare center, Deeks immediately stated. "That's the daycare Lee's enrolled in. I think I already know how to talk with Connor." Deeks pulled out of the phone, pressing a phone number. "Mimi? Don't worry about picking up Lee today. I'll do it."

Deeks walked out of the room with a proud smile on the face and the rest of the team was obliged to follow him because he was the only one with a plan. Seeing Callen and Sam following him and Kensi he affirmed. "You guys don't need to come."

"And losing the chance of seeing you are dealing with the kid? Pff, no way!" Sam said.

* * *

Sam and Callen stayed in the car, while Kensi and Deeks waited for Lee outside the car. They were all wearing the ear piece so they could listen to each other's conversations, and Kensi and Deeks were fearful with Lee's arrival. She could expose their relationship for Sam and Callen, and they were already suspicious enough.

"Uncle Marty!" The little girl said running to him. "Aunt Kensi is here too?" She said when he picked her up in arms, seeing Kensi.

"_Aunt Kensi?_" Callen repeated. "_How many times have you been with the kids?_" He asked with a laugh. It was no surprise for Sam and Callen to find that Kensi and Deeks were involved. In fact, they already suspected that long time ago, but they just needed a confirmation.

Kensi didn't answer, rolling her eyes and biting her lower lip, and Deeks just felt his heart beating fast, and Lee question was going to make it worse for the couple. "Are you taking me to the park like you promised yesterday?"

"I don't remember promising that, Lee." Deeks affirmed, nervously thinking.

"Yeah you did when you came home from taking Zak for a motorcycle ride!"

"You did promise it, Deeks." Kensi supported Lee's statement but quickly regretted it.

"_Were you there to know that, Kens?_" Sam teased, seeing their cover falling apart.

"Oh, just shut up, guys!" She mumbled. "Still no sign of Connor or his grandparents."

"With who is she talking?" Lee innocently asked.

"See those guys over there?" Deeks said, turning her to Sam's Challanger. "She's talking with them, through this." Deeks took the ear piece off the ear and showed it to her. "With this we talk with each other. Here, try it." He said putting it on Lee's ear. "Say hi to Callen and Sam."

"Hi Callen and Sam, I'm Lee."

"_Hello, Lee._" The two said in unison. "_How're you?_" Sam continued.

"I'm good."

"Ok, give it back to Uncle Marty." Deeks uttered, taking the ear piece off Lee and putting it on his ear again. "Listen Lee, I need you to do a big big favor for Uncle Marty, ok?"

"Can we go to the park after that?"

"Yeah, we can." Sam and Callen muffled a laugh, hearing how a four-year-old could control Deeks so easily. "Do you know Connor? I think he's in your class."

"Yeah, we play together all the time!"

"Ok, that's great. Listen, his mom is hiding and he's the only one who can help us find her, but we don't know how to talk with him. I want you to ask him to come to our house to play, ok? But you can't tell him why or say that I told you to ask him that, alright?"

"'Kay."

"Here he comes." Kensi affirmed and Deeks put Lee on the ground so she could approach the boy who was already near his grandfather.

"Hi Connor." She said. "Wanna come and play at my house?"

"Can I, grandpa?" Connor begged, looking at the old man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Deeks said entering in the scene. "you know how kids are, one they're here, then they're not! What were you doing, sweetie?"

"Can Connor come to our house and play with me?"

"I don't know, it's all up to Connor's grandfather. For me it's alright." Deeks discreetly winked at Lee for her good acting skills.

"I'd love to let him go, but his mother is out of town and… maybe when she comes home." The man said, taking the kid away by the hand as he was grumbling all the way.

"_That big of a plan, Deeks!_" Sam grumbled through the ear piece.

"We're still going to the park?"

"Yeah, we are. Actually," Deeks glanced at Sam and Callen and then at Kensi, unable to hide a smirk. "we all are."

* * *

This time the all team was with Lee, and they were all sat on a bench in the park as Deeks asked with Lee on his lap. "Do you and Connor are big friends?"

"Yeah, we're always playing, but sometimes he pulls my hair and pushes me!"

"Oh, that's because he likes you!" Sam said. "Boys usually mess up with girls when they like them. You know," He then glanced Kensi and Deeks. "annoy them all the time!"

"But I don't like him!" Lee pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sounds like someone we know." Callen poked looking at Kensi, this time her catching his look.

"Ok," Deeks said nearly on a sigh, trying to avoid that talking. "did Connor ever tell you anything about his mom?"

"He says they play a lot in a sandbox in their backyard and that she keeps secrets there."

Deeks, Sam, Callen and Kensi exchanged looks and Callen immediately grabbed the phone, warning Hetty that they may have found the place where Kamp was keeping the evidences.

"Sam and I are checking on the sandbox in their backyard. You and Kensi can…"

"I'm taking Lee home and then we meet you at the Ops, alright?" When Sam and Callen walked away, Deeks asked in a whisper. "Do you think they know?"

"I think they've always known. We just gave them the confirmation!"

"We're so doomed!" He vented, putting Lee on the ground.

The girl grabbed his hand at the same time Deeks put his arm around Kensi. The two looked at each other in that second and Kensi locked her lips on his, whispering. "I don't really care if they know."

By distance Sam and Callen hadn't left yet and saw it all. The two grinned and then walked away; their suspicious were correct but they were happy for them. But obviously Deeks wasn't going to get rid of a little talk with them... that big brother's little talk...

"He's good with the kids." Sam stated.

"They both are!" Callen corrected. "And I'm happy for those two."

"But still he doesn't get rid of a little talking."

"Definitively!" Callen said entering the car.

* * *

With the evidences clearing Gunnery Sergeant Kamp from treachery in hands, the team only needed to go through those files and find the real mole, but Hetty made sure to make of that a work for the following day, seeing that everyone was tired of looking at those papers.

"Go home team. Tomorrow you will get time go through those innumerous files. Go get some rest!"

Eric, Nell, Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks were on the ground floor, surrounded by papers and didn't even think twice and started to gather their things to go home. But before walking calmly to her office, she said. "Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks, may I have a word with you two?"

The two exchanged a nervous look and then their eyes rolled to every one of the team. "Give up, lovebirds," Sam said playfully. "everyone here knows about you two!"

"Nell?" Kensi spoke quietly.

"I only told Eric!"

"And I swear I didn't say anything to anyone!" He defended himself.

"You told Nell?" Deeks' eyes wide opened. "You said you hadn't told anyone!"

"It was obvious, Deeks!" Callen affirmed and gave a little laugh, walking away. "Night, lovebirds!"

Sam laughed too, looked at them and then walked away. Eric and Nell did the same after them leaving Kensi and Deeks staring each other, scared of meeting Hetty. The two showed up at her office and she pointed the two chairs, saying. "Please, have a seat."

"What… what we're doing here?" Deeks asked, trying to sound completely unaware of the reason why Hetty wanted to speak with them. "Something wrong?"

"I hope not, Mr. Deeks. Since you're just a liaison agent, I can't really tell you that your relationship is... forbidden." Kensi was going to fight back and start laughing, but Hetty said right away. "No, Ms. Blye, I know you're two are together Don't try to deny it… I figured it out a long time ago."

"Ok…" Deeks uttered under breath, looking at his lap.

"Just don't let Granger hear about it. It's all... Good night Mr. Deeks, and good night Ms. Blye."

"Night…" Deeks said between teeth, walking away as fast as he could out of there, making Kensi almost having to run after him.

"Does this mean we can stop pretending around them?" He asked when she finally reached him at the parking lot.

"I guess… So," Kensi licked her lips, teasing him. "my place or yours?"

* * *

**Next chapter is day 60, the day of all the decisions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been running so short on time, but I'm here posting a new chapter and thanking you all who still read this, and the ones who keep reviewing. I'm so happy with this fanfiction, and with your feedback. Thank you, really!**

* * *

_Day 60/60_

Kensi had passed by the Granville's before Deeks leaving. She was sure he'd be really nervous, and she wanted to support him in that moment. And just with the thought of going to see him, Kensi smiled. She knocked on the door, because it was still early and she didn't want to wake up the kids, and Mimi came to open the door. She told him Deeks was in the bedroom, getting dressed and she went upstairs to meet him.

"Morning. Wow, you're really going forward with the idea of wearing the tie!"

"I must make a good impression." He enlaced his arm around her waist, bringing her closer and pulling her for a kiss.

Kensi let out another smile and with gentle movements, she started tying the knot on Deeks' tie, who was already feeling uncomfortable in wearing it. "Would you just stop?"

"I feel like I'm in a noose!" He said, moving the neck.

"You said just two seconds ago that you wanted to make a good impression, so please stop!"

"Well, now I'm already regretting that decision!"

"Is this bad mood or is it nervousness?"

"No, it's really the tie that's bugging me!" He grumbled, looking himself in the mirror. Kensi, not believing his answer looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're sure you can't really come?" He let out after a deep sigh.

"Yes. We've talked about it. I have to work and besides, what would I be doing there? This is your decision. If I'd be there, they might rule against you.."

"How could you make it doubtful? I mean, we're awesome together!"

Kensi smiled at his statement and pulled him by the tie, slowly. Deeks' hand rambled around the thin cloth of her white shirt, making her start to laugh low. But that laugh was muffled by his lips, both getting pleasure from a lazy kiss. But what started leisurely turned into a deepening kiss, growing in intensity and even more in passion at every second. Her hands moved up his chest, one of them tangling in his hair on his nape, and as one of his hands was cupping her face, the other was lightly touching her back, making her arch against him. When he lowered the kisses to her neck, she said between catches of breath.

"We both have places to be at."

"Ok, ok." He uttered with a sigh. "But tonight, after the dinner here at the house, it's just you and me. Some alone time. We'll go for a few drinks with the team and then we'll go to my house-"

"Which one? Because after today, this is your house."

"My old house. Gosh, that sounded weird to say! Anyway, I need to say goodbye to my house and I can think of some great ways of doing it!"

Kensi swatted him in the arm before both leaving to the house's down floor. She left to work after saying goodbye to Mimi and Zak who were already up, and Deeks walked to meet them.

"You're nervous?" Mimi asked him while he was grabbing a mug of coffee.

"No…"

"I thought you were a better liar!" Zak teased, having a spoonful of cereal.

"Who are you meeting?" The housekeeper asked, breaking their childish (childish for Deeks) grimaces' competition.

"Mr. Maxwell, the lawyer, Mrs. Myers from the Social Services, Lily and Dr. Hayley, our psychologist."

"So that's the reason for the tie!"

"Is that you being sarcastic? You're making fun of me too, Mimi?" He said and the woman grinned, guiding the sleepy Lee to the chair. "Well, people, I have to go." He leaned over Lee, placing a kiss on her hair, ruffled Zak's hair and walked out the door.

"_Niño!_" Mimi shouted walking at a quick pace after him. When he looked back he saw her with the blazer in the hand. "Your coat!" She dressed him the coat and then said. "One day you'll forget your head at home!"

* * *

Deeks exhaled a couple of times and when he was about to enter the door to Maxwell's office, Lily showed up behind him. "Nervous much, Marty?"

"A bit, yeah. After all, I'm making a decision that will affect the kids' lives."

"And yours." She coldly said. "But remember, if you don't want them, I'm still available to take custody."

"With all due respect, Lily," He spoke, letting go the doorknob and turning his body fully to Lily. "but what do you have against me?"

"Nothing at all. I just don't know you. I've been around Maggie and Logan for the last years, and then you're put in their will. I don't even know you from anywhere, and I don't want the kids to grow too attached to you if you're thinking of walking away. I'm just thinking the best for them."

"Well, so am I. And I want to keep their custody. Maggie and Logan didn't put you in the will because you're a single mother, with your own responsibilities already."

"So they knew you'd be a reckless guy, without any path in life, is that it?"

"I must tell you that I'm a lawyer who tried to become a Fed but turned out to be an LAPD officer. And right now a liaison agent, with an amazing partner, who happens to be my astonishing girlfriend. But this isn't your damn business, and it's not my personal life the issue that is over the table. If you really care about the kids, you should have showed up more often, not just once or twice. You should have been there for Zak, you should have taken him to the psychologist just like I did, submit yourself to therapy too to help him. You should have been there for his soccer games, for the time Lee was sick, for her school play. You should have been there to take her to the park, to take Zak for a moto ride, on the moto Logan was fixing with him. You should have taken him to his parents' grave, you should have been there to let Eva sleep in your bed when she can't sleep, or to check under Lee's bed and assure her there's no monsters.You should have been able to pull laughs out of those kids, meet the amazing woman that Mimi is. You should have been there in the days they have a tantrum, the days you meet their little friends, the days you tell them stories. The days you get to know them a bit more and bond with them. You should have just been there… But you didn't. So I think I have much more right to keep them."

Deeks walked in Maxwell's office, leaving speechless and moved Lily behind, but still he held the door for her to enter. "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Penny," Maxwell reached for both's handshake and pointed them the chair. "how're you?"

"Ready to solve this." Deeks affirmed.

He then looked around. Mrs. Myers from the Social Services was there and so was Dr. Hayley. "Well, I that's everyone's wish, so lets get this started. Mrs. Myers, Dr. Hayley and I have been talking before you two showed up. I've read Mrs. Myers' report, and she'll brief you quickly about it."

"During the four visits I did to the Granville's house I've always found Mr. Deeks there, even though he was on work hours. The kids were only present in two of the visits, because of their school time. Mr. Deeks didn't seem to alter any of their routines and everything around the house seemed normal and as my final conclusion, I have to say that Mr. Deeks has been able to maintain the kids' well-being and life conditions they used to have."

"Dr. Hayley, please tell us your analyses so far."

"Mr. Deeks came to look for my help, because of Zak. So far we've had seven sessions, and week by week, Zak started to be more open to the idea of Mr. Deeks taking care of him and his sisters, and he started to open up to Mr. Deeks. He related after getting to know about personal situations of Mr. Deeks, and even his girlfriend, Ms. Blye, whom he started to refer on a regular basis. However, he mentions Mimi, the housekeeper and Ms. Penny and her son as also big parts of his lives, and it was good to see that Mr. Deeks didn't cut them out of the kids' lives. I made a visit to the house, to speak with Lee and Eva, and as far as the younger one isn't aware of what's going on, Lee puts on Mr. Deeks the role of father already. I'll only need a couple more sessions with Zak, because I believe that he never had time to feel traumatized about his parents' death."

"Dr. Hayley, there's something at stake here," Maxwell spoke. "and that's the fact that Ms. Penny offered herself to take the kids' custody in case Mr. Deeks refuses it. In your opinion, would that affect the children?"

"Definitely. Lee would lose someone she already sees as a replacer of her father and Zak would close up again. He opened up to a stranger, and even though Ms. Penny is a friend, he'd be reluctant."

"So, Mr. Deeks, will you take the children's custody?"

"Yes, I will."

"Very good. For the next six months you'll receive monthly visitations of both Mrs. Myers and Dr. Hayley. In six months, if the situation is stable, the home visitations will be ceased." Maxwell grabbed two files, opened them and put the in front of Deeks, handing him a pen. "You may sign the children's custody file and the household registry."

Deeks' hand was shaking as he held the pen to sign the files, but he managed to write his name. It were five lives changing with just two signatures. It was his life, the kids' lives and even Kensi's life. And it was done. Zak, Lee and Eva was now under his custody and the Granville's house was his now.

"Thank you Mrs. Myers, Dr. Hayley, Ms. Penny and Mr. Deeks for being here." The lawyer spoke, shaking their hands and they all left the room.

"Dr. Hayley?" Deeks spoke, making her stop. "Tuesday I'll be there with Zak, as usual."

"And I'll be waiting, and the good news is it won't be needed many more sessions. Good luck." She rubbed Deeks' arm and walked away.

"Mr. Deeks? Dr. Hayley and I agreed to do the visitations at Saturdays so we can be with the children as well." Mrs. Myers said and after Deeks agreeing, she walked to her car too.

"I must apologize." Lily said barely in a whisper. "But you have to understand that I was just thinking the best for the kids."

"I understand. And I'm sorry if I sounded too harsh on you earlier-"

"No, no. You were right. I should have been there a bit more."

"But I understand you. Really, I do. You have a son, a life on your own."

"So do you, Marty. And you did incredibly great for these two months."

"I couldn't have done anything without Mimi's help… Or Kensi's. She means everything to me."

She patted his shoulder, saying. "You two will be great parents one day."

* * *

**I'm going to be honest: my favorite part to write was Deeks' "speech" at Lily.**

**And, just because I reached day 60, it doesn't mean the fanfiction is over...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I need to thank everyone who's still reading, but I need to especially thank Taylen Cooper, for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

_Seven months later_

The end of the social service visits and Zak's appointments with Dr. Hayley came shortly after the beginning of Deeks and the kids' vacations. It was late morning on a Sunday when Deeks woke up, waking up the girls after getting dressed. Lee was starting to learn how to get dressed by her own, but if Lee liked that, her little sister Eva did not. She had turned two-years-old a couple of months ago, and she makes Deeks run after her for the entire house because she doesn't want to put clothes on. After all being dressed and having had a light breakfast due to the late hours, Deeks left with the girls to pick up Zak. The nine-year-old boy had gone to a summer camp for a month. It was good for Zak to go to the summer camp so he could be with his friends again and be away from home, forgetting for a while about his deceased parents.

"How it was, bud?" Deeks asked with such happiness for seeing the boy again, greeting him with a strong handshake and then pulling him for a hug.

"If you don't smother me, I might answer!"

"Don't be so whiny!" Deeks joked. "I wasn't even squeezing you!" Zak laughed and ducked, receiving a hug from both of his sisters while Deeks picked up Zak's belongings. "But tell me now," He uttered putting his hand on his back as the four walked to the car. "how was it?"

"It was crazy, wild and dangerous. Basically, it was awesome!"

"Define the crazy, wild and dangerous part, please." Deeks asked intrigued. He started to sound so much like if he was the kids' father, wanting to know everything, missing them crazily.

"Before that," Zak started, helping Lee fastening the seat belt as Deeks was putting Eva on the child seat. "where are we having lunch? 'Cause I could eat a horse and chase the jockey!"

"Jeez, you're that hungry?" The LAPD officer asked, putting the key in the ignition.

"Yup. Our last meal was last night, at the campfire."

"Ok, I should believe you, I mean, you are a glutton! We're going for a pizza… or ten, depending on how hungry you are!" Deeks teased, seeing Zak's reaction through the interior rearview mirror. "But, this doesn't mean I forgot the crazy, wild and dangerous part, Sir! Explanation please!"

"Crazy as in crazy, wild as in wild, and-"

"And dangerous as in dangerous!" Deeks said, making Lee laughed. "I got that point! Elaborate the words!"

"Ok." Zak let out a laugh and accommodated at the seat. "It was dangerous because we did canoeing in rapids and climbed up a very steep rock wall. It was wild because we climbed, at night, a big hill and camped there as well. And it was crazy because we jumped from a cliff and dove into a lake down there. This is typical stuff of a summer camp? You've never been on one?"

"Closest I had to that was in Boy Scouts, for half a year, but it wasn't as cool as what you just described!"

Zak cracked a laugh, and then added. "So you did things like, helping old ladies crossing the street or selling cookies?"

"The old ladies usually beat me with their purses and I've always been out of the cookies' selling because by the time of the selling, some were missing!"

"Let me guess, suspiciously the crumbs ended up on your clothes!"

"Exactly! I was always framed!" Deeks smiled, lying. "It was never my fault!"

"You're lying, Uncle Marty!" Lee shouted with a laugh.

"Ok, fine, I admit Detective Lee, I am lying!" Deeks glanced the rearview mirror and found out why Eva was so quiet. The little girl was in a deep sleep, away from the laughs and joy of Deeks and her siblings.

* * *

Knowing that Deeks would be out in the morning to pick up Zak, Kensi showed up by the house in the mid afternoon. She rang the bell and knocked on the door, but no one answered. She was about to call Deeks, thinking that they may have lost track of time, when she heard laughs and people talking in the back of the house. Gotten there she saw Eva running after Monty, Lee sitting on the lawn, playing with her dolls, and then her eyes stopped over Zak and Deeks. Both were shirtless, wearing shorts, sneakers and, playing basketball.

"Hey there, everyone."

Kensi only got time to duck because Eva and Lee ran to her, greeting her with a hug. Even Monty came to lick her face, wagging his tail, happy to see her. Zak gave a hello, waving his hand, and then lay on the ground, completely out of breath. Once the girls freed Kensi, she stood up again, receiving a quick peck from Deeks.

"Didn't expect you today." He said with a smile.

"I knew you were picking up Zak by the morning so I thought of coming by just now. You're still alone with the kids?" To her answer she just got his head nod.

Deeks had given Mimi the whole week out because her sister who was sick for almost half a year now unfortunately passed away.

"I'm getting something to drink." Zak uttered, getting up from the ground. "You want something, Marty?" When he approached them two, he enlaced his arms around Kensi's neck and she stooped for him to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going with you. I'm making something for us to eat, and meanwhile you'll take a shower 'cause you're filthy!"

"Yeah, like you're not sweaty too!" Zak joked, picking up his T-shirt and throwing at Deeks his shirt.

"Me wanna help." Eva said running to Deeks, holding his hand before he left for the kitchen.

"You wanna help Uncle Marty?" He only got a nod from Eva, who was pulling him into the house. "Ok, Lee," Deeks looked back at the girl who apparently was going to stay with Kensi in the yard. "what you want?"

"A jelly sandwich."

"Kens, want something?" Deeks pointed at his girlfriend, still being pulled by the two-year-old.

"No thanks, I ate just a bit ago."

"Ok, stay with Lee then 'cause I have a little bug pulling me non-stop!" Kensi had no problem, and never had, in staying alone with the kids. In fact, she loved being with Deeks and the kids.

"Aunt Kensi? What are the clouds made of?" Lee spoke in a curious tone of voice, walking into her direction, looking at the sky.

"I don't know. What do you think they're made of?"

Lee giggled before answering and lied down on the lawn."I think they're made of cotton candy!"

Kensi laughed a little and lied down next to her, saying. "Clouds are made of water drops and other gases, but they're all kinda frozen."

The girl's eyes widened up and then said quickly. "That's why it rains! When the cloud passes by the sun, it melts!"

"Or when it's too hot."

"And… can we touch the clouds?"

"From where we're standing, no. But, it's possible."

"So, like an airplane can do it?"

"Yes." Kensi started to believe that Lee's conversation had a second intention.

"So, you and Uncle Marty will be near the clouds when you're on the plane tomorrow!" Kensi grinned, Lee had come to the point of the conversation she wanted. "Aunt Kensi, where is Australia?"

Kensi smiled, Deeks obviously told them that he and Kensi would be off for a whole week in their first vacation together. "Australia is really far away from here."

"How far?"

"Really, really far. It takes 15 hours to get there. It's more than half a day!"

"Can you bring me something from Australia?"

"Sure."

Just like that, Lee started smiling again, saying. "Then I want a kangaroo!"

Kensi cracked a laugh and carried the girl in arms to the kitchen, trying to dissuade her from the idea of the kangaroo. In the kitchen Deeks was making sandwiches for them all, trying to talk out of Eva the same idea. "Think about it, Eva, I can't fit a kangaroo into the plane! And even if I did, where would we put it?"

Eva, without thinking, pointed the back yard, which made Deeks smile. Kensi sat Lee over the kitchen counter as she attacked her jelly sandwich. "Kangaroo idea too?" She said, hearing Eva and Deeks' conversation.

"What do you mean too?" Deeks eyes fell over Lee, who gave a sly smile. "Have you been putting the kangaroo idea into Eva's head, Miss Lee?" The girl cringed and giggled.

Zak entered the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich and sitting over the table. Deeks leaned on the counter, eating his sandwich, leaving one in the plate. "I said I didn't want to eat." Kensi mumbled, but reached for the sandwich and started eating. After the first bite, she moaned and uttered. "Cheese and ham, my favorite."

"And she didn't want to eat!" Deeks whispered at the kids, joking. Kensi slapped him on the arm, and he mixed a groan with a laugh, saying then. "These are not things to be done in front of the kids. This is domestic violence!" But as always, Deeks was the clown, making the kids laugh over his powerlessness against Kensi.

When she ran her fingers through his hair, she stated. "You're gross. You're all sweaty!"

"You don't complain in other occasions."

Realizing what he had said in front of the kids made him wide open the eyes, but fortunately, not even Zak, who's the oldest, got what he meant by that. But even so he uttered. "Yeah, I showered already, but you didn't!"

"And I know just how to shower him." Kensi said, slyly smiling and glancing at Zak.

"I don't like those looks between you two! You're always plotting against me!" Deeks mumbled, but the other two just laughed.

When their snack was done, Kensi and the kids had a lot of fun wetting Deeks with the hose. In the end, they all ended up soaking wet, but no one cared because they had so much fun.

* * *

**A little review...?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there, here's a brand new chapter for you my beloved readers! A special thanks, once again, for Taylen for beta reading.**

**I think you'll like this chapter, especially is ending.**

* * *

_Two months later_

If it was told Deeks, a year ago, that now he'd be taking care of three kids and dating Kensi he'd never believe it. But, it was true. It had been almost a year after the day Logan and Maggie died. Kensi had moved in two months ago and everyday they seemed more like a family. Mimi had been a witness to this and she couldn't feel happier for the kids for keeping having someone who really cares with about them like their parents did. The housekeeper also noticed that Kensi and Deeks were amazing together. They were a great match, as a team and lovers, and the kids loved them.

Right now they were in their bedroom emptying the wardrobe to give away Maggie and Logan' clothes. Zak and Mimi accepted that decision, even more because it had been almost a year after their death and they needed to move on. Their bedroom would be locked up and Zak would keep the key. The ten-year-old was dressing up some shirts and jackets that once belong to his father just for fun.

"You know, that shirt kinda suits you." Deeks said seeing him wearing a plaid shirt. "What you think, Kens?"

"Yeah, it does really suit you."

Zak walked to Kensi and whispered into her ear. "I want to keep it… is it… okay?"

"Of course. I think it would be an amazing remembrance."

"Then I'm keeping this one, Marty." Zak confidently said.

"Alright. Kids, feel free to keep stuff. I'm not forcing you to throw anything out!"

Zak tapped Deeks' arm, saying. "That wasn't your finest, dude. Lee will want to keep everything."

"Oh, you're kidd-"

"EVERY. THING." Zak reinforced.

And just like that Lee started to say she wanted to keep everything and it was hard to dissuade of that idea. But in the end they put everything in boxes and they were giving it to a charity shop on their way to the mall. They were going to buy new clothes and school supplies for the new school year that was near starting. The day was promised to be exhaustive, but Kensi and Deeks were both physical and mentally prepared for anything. Besides, they knew the five of them would always have fun.

* * *

"Kens. On your right!" Deeks said while running with a towel in hands after Lee who was running away from the bathroom.

Kensi turned around quickly grabbing the girl in arms and Deeks dried Lee's hair. "Where did you think you were going?"

"Why you so fast Aunt Kens?" Lee said between laughs.

"I'm Wonder Woman!" Kensi joked, glancing Deeks and then said. "I'll comb her hair, go check on Zak and Eva."

The smile on Deeks' face was more than obvious. He felt as he was living a dream. Deeks walked to Zak's bedroom and peered. "You're ready?"

"Almost, only need to put on my sneakers."

"Ok then." Deeks left and walked to Eva's bedroom where Mimi was dressing her. "Hi there princess."

"No!" The girl answered.

She's on the 'no' phase, which is driving Deeks crazy. Everything he says to her is answered with 'no', and as he has never dealt with kids for so long before, he doesn't know what to do. Yet, Kensi told him to simply take it easy.

"Okay, Uncle Marty is leaving."

"No…" She whined.

"No you want me to stay or no just like every other no?"

"Uncle Marty!" She said stretching her arms at him.

Deeks sat on the ground and put her over his legs and Mimi said she was going to the kitchen, to make a grocery shopping list.

"You know you're Uncle Marty's little princess, don't you?" He put a kiss on her hair and put on her shoes. Kensi was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed, watching with a smile his caress and affection in doing such a simple act as that.

"All done?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah. Zak and Lee are ready too?"

"Yes, we're ready to go."

As soon as Deeks let go Eva, she walked to the stairs and waited for Zak to hold his hand. As for Lee, she walked down the stairs with little hops, making her dress and the two ponytails bunches hop as well. Deeks walked after the kids because he was going to talk with Mimi.

"Damn, I forgot my jacket." He said half the way down.

"I'll get for you, scatterbrain!" Kensi joked walking to the bedroom.

Kensi was smiling for having such an absent minded boyfriend, but she couldn't blame him. He has too many responsibilities now and still he manages to fulfill them all, yet he forgets the little things like walking Monty, his wallet or phone at home, or his jacket as he did right now. She opened the wardrobe and picked up his leather jacket, but a blazer fell down off the coat hanger and something else fell from its pocket. It was the blazer he used on their first date. She remembered how nervous he was, but how great the date ended up. She bent to pick it from the ground when she noticed what had fallen.

Kensi's first reaction was to cover her mouth in complete shock and then ducked to grab a bent paper sheet and a ring. She looked the ring carefully and felt like her heart was about to burst out her chest. Still, she managed to look at the piece of paper, but didn't unfold it. She wanted it to be surprised. If he was keeping them in that blazer it only meant he may be taking her to the same place her they had their first date… exactly one year ago… Their first year together was coming up…

Kensi put everything back in place and left. But she hadn't even left the bedroom when she realized to herself that if she didn't unfold the paper because she wanted to be surprised and meant she wasn't even afraid of him proposing to her. With that thought she smiled, proud of herself for losing that fear.


	19. Chapter 19

**I believe this is the second last chapter... Yup, I know, I'm sad too!**

**Please beware that the italic text is Deeks' proposal that Kensi keeps remembering.**

* * *

_If I was told that a year ago I'd be dating you, I would not believe it and that three little kids would bring us closer is even more unbelievable. _

The words of Deeks' proposal were still echoing in Kensi's mind. The dinner out and the proposal was a couple of days before and she didn't even hesitate to say yes. She still can't believe it, looking at her finger once in a while, having there a ring. The team congratulated them, and once again Deeks got the "big brothers" talk from Callen and Sam.

Deeks couldn't deny that he asked Hetty's advice to buy a ring. Although Deeks only asked for advice, Hetty offered him the engagement ring. It was white gold with a colorless round diamond and even Deeks was dazzled by that little ring. Still, he almost fell when he found out the price of that apparently so simple ring. When he put it on Kensi's finger, he smiled because it looked perfect on her finger, or maybe because he was putting a ring on his perfect woman.

_I don't know quite what to say other that you make me happy, you challenge me and you support me. If I didn't have you, maybe I'd not be here today. I'd not have the strength to keep on with this. It's not always easy, you know that well, but the good thing is that the kids love you._

"What are guys doing?" Kensi asked peering over Zak's shoulder as he was together with Deeks, building something.

"We're doing guy stuff!" The boy answered, trying to hide what they were doing.

"Kensi grew up as a tomboy, so doing "guy stuff" is something that suits her!" Deeks joked but quickly groaned as Kensi playfully punched his arm. "Ouch, really! Can't you change the arm you punch me on?" Having said that only made Kensi punch his other arm, and Zak was by now laughing out loud. "Ouch, I didn't mean to change the arm right now!"

Kensi grinned and kissed his cheek as she put her arm around his neck, asking again. "What are you building?"

"It's a RC airplane!" The ten-year-old finally answered, showing her the airplane almost all built.

"It's looking good, but have you finished your homework?"

Zak stammered and then said. "I'm finishing it after dinner."

This time was Deeks who put down the airplane pieces and asked. "Isn't Jimmy coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you'll be worn out after playing with him and you'll fall asleep on the couch, snoring like a little piglet!"

While Zak and Deeks started bickering over what was going to happen, Kensi was dragged to the kitchen where Mimi was baking a chocolate cake.

_And even Mimi loves you. In fact, she's also someone who helped us being closer. And she's the one who helps us having some time alone once in a while…!_

"Care to help me, _chica_?" The housekeeper proffered seeing that Eva and Lee had brought her to the kitchen.

"Tell me what to do!"

"Here," She said, giving her a bowl. "Whisk the eggs and the sugar until it's creamy."

Kensi smiled seeing Eva and Lee scraping the chocolate, but noticing that the scraps were very few because the girls were eating the chocolate. Mimi caught her look and smiled, asking her. "Would you like one?"

"I never gave it any thought, and certainly Deeks and I haven't talked about it… I mean, there's already Zak, Lee and Eva. There're plenty of kids in the house!"

"_Chica_, who takes care of three, can handle a few more." Mimi said, almost as encouraging her to think about having kids. "These three kids will _never_ play the role of a kid that you and Marty may have. You can get to see your children first steps, hear them saying "mom" and "dad", see their first smile, hear their first laugh. And most of all, you'll be carrying that child inside you, and you'll be carrying part of you and part of the person you love them most."

"Are you seriously convincing me to have kids?"

"I'm just saying, _niña_! You've never wanted to have kids?"

"I don't know, Mimi." Kensi said, her voice failing, filled with doubt and fear. "Like I said, I've never given it a thought… But I guess that yes, I'd like to have a child. And Marty is the best person. He's amazing with kids."

"You've pictured him as the father of your kids, didn't you?" Mimi slyly smiled, knowing that she had caught her red handed.

"After he proposed I looked forward to what our life together could be. It's reasonable to think about it, we're engaged."

"You just answered your own question, darling." Mimi uttered and then turned her attention to the girls, leaving Kensi thinking. "_Niñas_, you ate almost all the chocolate!"

_Everyone in that house loves you, but I can guarantee you that no one loves you as much as I love you. _

Dinner was over, the kids were sleeping and Kensi was already lying down in bed, watching Deeks stripping off his clothes to get into bed as well. As soon as he got under the covers, he started to kiss her and she willingly kissed him back until she stopped and he looked at her, wondering what she was thinking of.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you… Fo-forget about it!"

"No, no! Tell me what's wrong." He said lying on his side, propping his head on his hand to look and listen to her.

Kensi sighed and then said. "This evening I was talking with Mimi and she brought up the "do you want kids?" subject."

"And…?"

"And that's it! Is it worrying?"

"I don't know. Do you think it is? Would you like to have kids?"

Kensi groaned, throwing herself back in bed, staring the ceiling. "I don't know. I guess… I… would… like to have kids…"

"Then why worry, Kens?" He leaned over her, stealing from her a long and deep kiss. "I love you more every day and I really want to be with you. Having kids with you will be amazing." After giving her one more kiss, he admitted. "I look forward to feel a baby kicking in your belly to hear him or her call us "mom" and "dad", to carry that little kid in my arms. I look forward to leave in the world a bit of me and a bit of you. Our best bit."

Kensi smiled and when he rolled over her, her laugh was drowned in his mouth and both made love to one another until they fell asleep, pleased and drained of energy.

_This past year was troublesome, in some moments, but, in the overall it was full of happiness. Through good or bad times, there's no one else I could think of to have by my side but you. I look forward to having you with me for as I can, so… will you marry me?_

* * *

**Reviews are very, very welcome!**

**Oh, and thank you again Taylen for beta reading. I didn't add your idea here because I didn't know quite well how to do it, but I've always had plans to put it in the last chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter. Oh my God, I can't believe it is the end! I oved writing this story and I want to thank my beta reader, and obviously my beloved readers! Enjoy this last chapter in which I put all my efforts to be a great ending chapter!**

* * *

_Two years later_

"Oh." Kensi expressed putting her hand over her pregnant belly. Immediately Deeks, Zak, Lee and Eva looked at her. "The baby kicked."

Those were three words that Kensi could not express over the last couple months. In a flash everyone's hands were on her belly, trying to feel the kick. The three kids were pushing each other and Deeks was always the first to place his hand over her belly, kneeling in front of her. Mimi was watching the scene and laughing.

Kensi turned to her saying. "And this has been my life lately!"

Kensi was eight months pregnant with a boy… or a girl. Both Kensi and Deeks decided that they'd like to keep the surprise until the birth, unlike the first pregnancy. Yes, this kid that Kensi was still carrying was their second child. The first one is a two-year-old boy who they named Nathan, but who's often (well, always!) nicknamed Nate.

"Let me feel the kick, too, Zak!" Lee grumbled. "You always feel it!"

Lee was now six-years-old. Deeks and Kensi were proud to leave her at school for her first day of classes, not so long ago. They know it will be a few years till they're doing that with Nate, so they like to think that this is just practice. Although, they feel as they have five children and not just two because they're as close as any other family.

"Well, be quicker then, Lee!" The boy said, stopping his sister by only putting his hand against her forehead. "It ain't my fault your slow!"

"You're holding my head, Zak!"

Zak was now twelve, and just like watching Lee or Eva grow up, it was also challenging to see him growing up. Thinking that when Deeks walked in that house Zak was nine-years-old and now was twelve was beyond amazing. Especially because he was the most "troublesome" member of the family, but right now he had no problem or pain in admitting that his parents were deceased but that he lived with two people who were to him as great as his parents.

Eva, who had made no noise was the one who was next to Deeks, putting her tiny hand over Kensi's belly. She was now four years-old, and she was the one in whom they noticed the big changes. She now could walk and talk properly and was the only one who occasionally called Deeks and Kensi as "mom" and "dad".

"Mama, I too!" Little Nate babbled putting his both hands over her belly.

"Come here, baby." Deeks said putting him over his lap. "And you two, please break it up!" He talked at Zak and Lee who immediately broke up the fight.

Zak and Lee settled their little fight with a handshake and then sat on the couch, putting their hands on Kensi's belly, seeking for another kick.

"Alright people, move. I need to pee!" Kensi said, taking everyone's hands off her.

"Again?" Zak asked stunned.

"Yeah, this baby likes to break dance on my bladder!" Kensi tried to get up, but as she couldn't, she stretched forward her arms, saying. "Crane!" The three kids laughed, knowing exactly what she meant by that. When she can't get up she says "crane" and right away each girl pulls one of her arms and Zak puts his hands on her back, pushing her forward.

"Good Lord, I feel like I'm carrying 200 extra pounds!" Kensi was mumbling to herself on the way to the bathroom which was only making Deeks, Mimi and the kids laugh quietly.

"Have you two..." Deeks said looking at Zak and Lee. "finished your homework?"

"It's Sunday afternoon, Uncle Marty!" Lee sulked.

"Yeah, Lee's right. I don't feel like doing homework right now! Baseball is on now!" Zak grabbed the remote control changing the sports channel.

"Nah-ah!" Deeks took away from Zak the remote control. "You have to finish homework now! Come on, go upstairs and bring your books."

"Uncle Marty…" Lee said again pouting.

"Go on, Lee! Kensi and I will help you." Deeks had left to work, to finish some paperwork, early in the morning so he didn't have time to check on their homework. "Speaking of Kensi, she's taking too long. Let me check on her." Deeks walked up with the kids, putting Nate on the floor. Kensi had been complaining a lot about being tired and she may be was lying on the bed.

Nate and Eva, the two elfish partners sneaked into the kitchen and stood next to Mimi without her noticing it. They were about to perform their very elaborate scheme that earned them the nickname of "cookie snatchers"! Eva drags a chair next to the kitchen balcony and grabs the cookie jar that she carefully hands to Nate and then they run to the living room, sharing between them the cookies.

Zak and Lee got to the living putting the books over the table and noticed the "cookie snatchers" had assaulted Mimi's kitchen (again!) and immediately started on blackmail.

"A cookie or I'm telling Mimi!" Lee said seriously. Eva squinted her eyes, pursed the lips but ended up putting a cookie on her sister's hand.

"For me too…" Zak asked as well but unlike Lee, who seemed so serious and committed to her act, he seemed so pitiful. Eva slapped his hand and the two girls laughed. Zak then turned his attention to Nate who was eating the cookie almost as a rabbit eating a carrot. "Bud? Buddy? A cookie for me?"

"No!" He said hiding the cookie against his chest. "Mine!"

"Why am I doin' this?" Zak grumbled, picking up the jar. "I can have all the cookies I want!"

The three younger kids started trying to attack Zak so he'd drop the jar, but instead all four stopped seeing Kensi and Deeks back in the living room. Kensi stretched her hand, demanding that the jar would be placed in her hand.

"Alright, let's eat!" She said sitting on the couch with Eva and Nate. "I'm starving!"

"Alright kids," Deeks said before taking a seat between Zak and Lee. "You don't need to hide anymore the baby's name. Kensi and I already know it."

* * *

When Deeks went upstairs his first thing was to walk to the bedroom and he found Kensi standing in front of the dresser, holding a piece of paper, _the_ piece of paper. Even before knowing the baby gender they both agreed on the names: Anna for a girl or Andrew for a boy. Then they asked Mimi to read the gender and tell it to the kids. Lee wrote on a piece of paper the name of the baby and gender. Kensi and Deeks kept it on the dresser in case they couldn't handle the curiosity.

"Have you read it?"

Kensi stammered, being surprised to see him there. "I only saw the first two letters. It's not much of a help!"

"Weren't you going to the bathroom?"

"And I did! And now I'm here. I just don't understand what are _you_ doing here!"

"The kids are going to do the homework and I was coming to check on you. You've been tired and all…"

"I'm fine. Starving, but fine!"

"We ate like an hour ago! And you ate… a lot!"

"Shut up!" She said pointing the finger at him as he finally entered the bedroom. "Don't question a pregnant's woman appetite!"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" He said rising up the arms. As she smiled he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek, asking. "So, are we checking what the paper says or waiting until the baby's born?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel the need to call the baby by its name."

"I admit: I'm dying to know the baby's name!"

Kensi laughed and asked. "So, should we look at it?" Deeks only nodded his head and both closed their eyes.

"Okay, let's open our eyes on three and no peeking!"

"How can you know if I peeked if your eyes are closed too?"

"Because it's typical of you, Mrs. Deeks! On three! One… Two…"

"Three!" Both said at the same time opening the eyes and seeing the name written on it.

"Andrew." Deeks said, having the need to repeat it. "Andrew. It's a boy! Andy?" He ducked in front of her, putting his hand over her belly. "Andy, it's dad! Just so you know, I, mom, Mimi and your siblings are waiting for you. But take your time to born, alright?"

"_Your siblings_, huh?" Kensi said with a smile that was not noticed by Deeks.

"I'm sorry… I thought you… felt the same-"

She cut him off with a kiss and told him. "I do feel the same way. I feel like we have five kids not just two. It's been almost three years. How did you expect me to feel?"

"I don't know. I know we've been fine, but…"

"No "buts". I married you and these kids too." After giving him a peck, she played with the wedding ring on her finger. "And I'm happy this way."

"And we'll be alright."

"Exactly, we'll be alright."

THE END

* * *

**Last chance for a review!**

**And again, thank you all!**


End file.
